Cincuenta sombras de Grey: el encuentro
by EvreHavva
Summary: Rose, ha dejado su antigua vida, ahora solo respira para curar su alma y corazón roto, vive en busca de la felicidad. Entonces, conoce a Christian Grey, ella cree que podría salvarla, pero no sabe que el vive entre sombras. ¿sera lo suficientemente fuerte para no permitir que el extraño de ojos grises la arrastre con él?
1. Chapter 1

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y de cincuenta sombras de Grey no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y E.L. James respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

Capitulo uno

.

.

.

La desesperación me impedía respirar. Rostros por todas partes, manos fantasmales rodeando cada parte mi cuerpo y ojos, ojos observándome. Los hermosos jades que crecí amando dejaron de mirarme con alegría, rápidamente alrededor del iris se formó un aro rojo sentenciando a su ser a vivir sin alma; su rostro se tiño de sangre y su mirada compasiva se convirtió en una aterradoramente fría. A su lado con el mismo aspecto, estaba el primer hombre que ame, el hombre que me arruino, se regodeaba por la sangre inocente en sus manos, Dimitri.

Mi cuerpo se sacudía de manera violenta y a lo lejos pude escuchar un suave y preocupado murmullo "despierta"- decía "Por favor, Rose, despierta". Inhale bruscamente sentándome en mi cama como si de un resorte me tratase. "Shhh, Shhh, calma nena. Ya paso" arrullaba mi amiga con ternura rodeándome con sus brazos mientras yo sollozaba en el hueco de su cuello. "Todo esta bien" repetía una y otra vez. Después de unos minutos cuando los espasmos se calmaron y paro mi llanto, me aleje reuniendo mi mirada con la suya, no eran los jades de la que una vez ame como a una hermana ni los esmeraldas que tan profundamente me enamoraron, pero eran verdes, verde cartujo con hermosas líneas amarillas en el iris, me hacían pensar en campos verdes llenos de girasoles.

Toda en ella era hermoso, sus brillantes y vivaces ojos, el largo y manejable cabello rubio fresa, la nariz respingona, su curvilíneo y tonificado cuerpo. Cualquier chica moroi moriría por un cuerpo como el suyo. Tan bella que era capaz de hacer que la lengua de los hombres se trabase, aun con su cabello revuelto por el sueño, sus ojos y nariz rojos e hinchados por la gripe que la molesta desde ayer seguía vendiéndose maravillosa. Kate es mi compañera de piso desde que la conocí hace poco más de cuatro años "Lo siento, Kate"- me disculpe- "No quería despertarte"

"No seas tonta Rosemarie" utilizo mi nombre completo a modo de regaño. "Para eso están las amigas". Sus palabras removieron todo en mi interior, siendo las mismas que tantas veces utilice con Lissa. Las envié lejos negándome a romper en llanto.

"Eres la mejor"

"Lo sé"- dudo, pero continuo- "¿Quieres que lo hablemos?"

Negué Cansada, no tenía el ánimo suficiente para hablar sobre ello. Al principio, el primer año las pesadillas eran diarias, pero con el apoyo de Kate y mi familia se han vuelto mas escazas, aunque no por eso menos dolorosas y aterradoras. "Solo fue un mal sueño"- rápidamente se acomodo en el espacio vacío de mi cama.

"Me quedare" murmuro arrastrándome de vuelta entre las mantas, nos acostamos una enfrente de la otra, tan cerca como si hubiera alguien y no quisiéramos que nos escuchen, una linda sonrisa adorno su rostro, pero ella no llegaba a sus ojos estos seguían cargados de preocupación. Kate, a veces puede llegar a ser una completa perra, pero nunca la vi siendo tan dulce y amorosa con alguien que no fuera yo, bueno, en algunas ocasiones con algún miembro de la familia. Realmente amo a esta chica, es la hermana que mis padres jamás me dieron. Lo que mas me llena es saber que ella me ama en la misma medida y que jamás me defraudaría, no es como ellos. Como los que creía eran los míos. "Estoy aquí, puedes decirme cualquier cosa kardeş" dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, sonreí ante el nombre cariñoso. "Nunca voy a dejarte"

Suspire, tomando fuerzas para comenzar "Había mucha oscuridad… y yo… yo estaba en el otro lado, ellos, los fantasmas no querían que volviera…" me detuve, ella me miro esperando para que continuara- "Lissa… era un strigoi, Belikov también. Ellos eran aterradores, Kate" termine cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

La rubia me evaluó por unos minutos antes de hablar "¿Has pensado en volver con el psicólogo?"

"Sabes que los odio" -negué- "Además me ha ido muy bien hasta ahora. Te tengo a ti" me encogí de hombros con simpleza "Ya sabes, nada como la inquisición Kavanagh"

"Hey" se quejó dándome un débil golpe en el brazo "Adoras la inquisición Kavanagh"

"Si, pero cuando tu enfoque no soy yo" nos reímos despejando el ambiente "Me encantaría, ver al egocéntrico multimillonario que entrevistaras mañana mientras esta bajo la inquisición Kavanagh" murmure apagando la lampara junto a mi cama de nuevo. Mi genial amiga abrió sus brazos invitándome a descansar en ellos –"Realmente esperas que corra a ti"-me burle- "estas apestada"

"Solo porque tú eres un dhampir y no tienes que pasar por esto como los demás mortales, no quiere decir que puedas ponerme en cuarentena ni despreciarme por mi condición como un simple humano. Además, no es como si pudiera contagiarte" quería decirle que, aunque mis genes fueran mitad vampiros y tuviera un gran sistema inmunológico exista una posibilidad de contagiarme, pero al ser esta misma tan remota lo deje pasar. Kate me miraba en la oscuridad dándome un infantil puchero- "Vamos, Rosie, te mueres por venir aquí… Lo sé" canto divertida. Riendo me refugie en su abrazo, ella beso suavemente mi frente. "Siempre que me necesites aquí estaré"

"Lo sé, Kate. Siempre que me necesites aquí estaré" repetí a modo de promesa

"¿En serio?"

El tono en su voz me dijo que esto no me gustaría "Por supuesto" asegure

"Iras por mi a la entrevista mañana" eso sono más como una afirmación que a una pregunta- "No creo que pueda hacerlo, esta gripa realmente me está jodiendo"

"Te dije que fuéramos al hospital Katherine" regañe suavemente

"Sabes como es la gripe para mi Rose, solo tres días de descanso total y sopas, porque no me sirven una mierda los analgésicos" – me acurruque más cerca de ella, buscando comodidad para caer en el letargo conocido como sueño.

"Has trabajado muy duro para esto, no es justo que no puedas hacerla ¿ya preguntaste si-

Ella me corto- "Ni lo digas, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que he tenido que pasar para conseguir la dichosa entrevista, si pido que la muevan la cancelaran" se quejó- "Si lo haces te deberé una grande". _Deberme una grande-_ pensé. _Yo soy la que te debe todo_ \- me dije

"Ok"

"Genial, ya configuré tu alarma" coloqué los ojos ante eso, por supuesto que ya tenía planeado pedírmelo. "Ahora descansa cariño" susurro besando mi frente de nuevo. Al poco tiempo caí en un sueño sin sueños.

Maldije mientras me miraba en el espejo tratando te controlar mi cabello, mis ondas naturales no querían colaborar el día de hoy. Mire a la chica en el espejo piel pálida con un pequeño tono dorado sobre ella haciendo que no me vea enferma, pero tampoco bronceada, algunos dicen que es de un tono un poco más claro comparado con el del interior de una almendra, grandes ojos violetas, nariz respingona, una boca pequeña, pero con labios rellenos. Revise mi cuerpo curvilíneo y tonificado por el entrenamiento, no puedo negar que me veo caliente con el conjunto que elegí: botas café oscuras sobre la rodilla, medias negras, una falda caqui tableada dos dedos sobre las botas, un suéter ceñido al cuerpo gris claro y una chaqueta chanel a cuadros en tonos cafés, azules y grises. Claramente no me veo como una ejecutiva, pero aun así me veo lo suficientemente formal para la ocasión. Si hubiera sido por mí solo sería unos jeans y converse, pero no voy a dejar que ninguno de esos estirados me vea por encima del hombro y mucho menos pienso hacer quedar mal a Kate. Esto es muy importante para ella. Maldije de nuevo observando mi único problema, mi cabello. No había manera de que cediera para hacerme algún moño francés, además, de que si no salía pronto llegaría tarde, suspire levantando mi cabello en una cola alta.

Salgo de mi habitación y veo a Kate acomodada en el sofá con un tazón entre las piernas, mientras se suena la nariz. Realmente me entristecía la situación, ella había trabajado realmente duro por esto y ahora este estúpido resfriado le impedía ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un mega empresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Así que va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme hoy, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Kate. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas.

"Rose, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor…" —me suplica Kate con voz ronca por el resfriado. Haciéndome acordar de su comentario en medio de la noche.

"Claro que iré, Kate. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres algo?"

"No, así estoy bien. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo"

"No sé nada de él" —murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor. No soy una chica tímida ni que se avergüence la mayor parte del tiempo, en realidad en ningún momento, pero hay algo sobre esta entrevista que me tiene los nervios de punta.

"Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde. Rose, no sé qué pasa, pero prometo que todo estará bien" -termina reconociendo lo nerviosa que pone esta situación

"Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después".

La miro con cariño. Solo haría algo así por ti, Kate.

"Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Rosie. Me has salvado la vida, para variar".

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. Cuando estoy apunto de entrar veo como un hombre alto, bien construido y sin duda bien parecido se acercaba. Era un dhampir, inmediatamente lo reconocí como uno de los guardianes de la reina Tatiana.

"guardiana Hathaway"- asintió en mi dirección

Le mire extrañada "¿Qué hace aquí guardián Jones? Es solo Rose, recuerde ya no soy un guardián". Esto era muy extraño si esta acá era por algo importante, la reina jamás comprometería mi ubicación, a menos de que haya pasado algo malo- "Esta todo bien en la corte"

El hombre rubio asiente "Lo está. No se preocupe, guardiana Hathaway" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Rodé los ojos al oír la palabra guardiana, de nuevo. "La reina le envió esto" dijo alcanzándome un paquete. Era un sobre café un poco abultado, pero no tanto, rápidamente se lo arrebate y lo guarde en mi cartera.

Tenia que ser algo serio para que me enviara esto con alguno de sus guardianes "Gracias Jones, te invitaría a pasar, pero tengo prisa" le dije, recordando la reunión a la que llegaría tarde sino me ponía en marcha pronto.

El asintió con simpleza "Me alegra haberte visto Rose, ten un buen día"

"Gracias" agite mi mano mientras él se alejaba hacia su auto, en la vereda contraria "Que tengas un buen y seguro viaje. Mis recuerdos a los demás" – me despedí refiriéndome a la reina y sus demás escoltas personales, ellos eran los guardianes que más veía con frecuencia. Cuando su auto doblo en la esquina, me metí en mi coche y emprendí mi camino a Seattle.

Casi de inmediato los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mi haciéndome olvidar por completo el paquete en el fondo de mi gran cartera. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Kate es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga, por ende, no hubiera podido negarle nada.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Tengo que estar en Seattle a las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Kate me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK; mi querido storm , se encuentra en el medico, es decir, el mecánico. Poseo un Ford Mustang Boss 429, bueno, no me puedo quejar el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Grey, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo es de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras GREY HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviada por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás en una chica de su edad, porque he de admitir que es bastante joven, quizás de mi edad. Está impecable.

"Vengo a ver al señor Grey. Rosemarie Ivashkov, de parte de Katherine Kavanagh"- le dije con formalidad

"Discúlpeme un momento, señorita Ivashkov" —me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto algo más formal y con un aspecto más ejecutivo. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto una falda siendo que no soy su más grande fan -no me permiten entrar en una pelea con comodidad-. Tengo montones de ropa elegante, de todo tipo de marcas reconocidas en mi armario, pero prefiero ir mas casual. No es como si quisiera tirarme con un fino traje de chanel sobre el césped del campus a leer o ir con vestido Gucci al Mac Donal's. Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado de la coleta fingiendo no sentirme incomoda.

"Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Kavanagh. Firme aquí, por favor, señorita Ivashkov. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo. Me dieron ganas de golpear la diversión fuera de ella.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. De alguna forma siento que desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos muy elegantes con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Ruedo los ojos ante eso, todo me parece de lo más presuntuoso, aunque en ojos de otros quizás no lo fuera. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

"Señorita Ivashkov, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor?" —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Seattle hacia el Sound. La vista es tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizada. Wow. Estas son las pequeñas cosas que muchas veces no apreciamos.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echó un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Kate por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido tan incomoda y nerviosa en mi vida. Siendo sincera, no soy la misma mariposa social de antaño, lo que prefiero ahora es estar sola, acurrucada en una silla de la biblioteca del campus universitario leyendo una buena novela inglesa, o en su defecto pasando el rato con Kate y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Rose. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Grey tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal. Joder, eso si que me hizo poner los ojos en blanco

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

"¿Señorita Ivashkov?" —me pregunta la última rubia.

"Sí" —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. "Sí "—repito, esta vez en mi habitual tono seguro.

"El señor Grey la recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?"

"Sí, gracias" —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta. _No seas ridícula Hathaway, tu no eres una pequeña oveja asustadiza_ -me regaño.

"¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?"

"Pues… no". Insegura de si mi estomago podría mantener algo en este momento

Vaya, ¿estaré metiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno?

La rubia número dos, frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

"¿Quiere un té, café, agua?" —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

"Un vaso de agua, gracias" —le contesto no queriendo meter a nadie en problemas.

"Olivia, tráele a la señorita Ivashkov un vaso de agua, por favor" —dice en tono serio.

Olivia sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

"Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita Ivashkov. Olivia es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Grey la atenderá en cinco minutos".

Olivia vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

"Aquí tiene, señorita ivashkov".

"Gracias, solo Rose, por favor" le digo tratando de ser amable "Me hacen sentir realmente vieja" La rubia número dos niega con la cabeza y con una suave sonrisa se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando.

Quizá el señor Grey insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraída, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y sale un afroamericano alto y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia. Está claro que podría haber elegido mejor mi ropa.

Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

"Grey, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?"

No oigo la respuesta. El afroamericano me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Olivia se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo, pobre.

"Buenas tardes, señoritas" —dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor.

"El señor Grey la recibirá ahora, señorita Ivashkov. Puede pasar" —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

"No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente" —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Carajo, soy como un jodido ninja a la hora de la lucha y una estúpida puerta me gana. Estúpidos nervios, estúpida entrevista… Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Grey, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Electricidad corriendo por todo mi cuerpo bajo su toque Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

"Señorita Kavanagh" —me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado—. "Soy Christian Grey. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?"

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color cobrizo y brillantes ojos grises que me observan atentamente. Pero lo más desconcertante es su naturaleza, es un dhampir Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

"Bueno, la verdad…"

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

"La señorita Kavanagh está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Grey".

"¿Y usted es…?"

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado. Otro tipo de miedo me apareció por segunda vez en el día, este tío era un dhampir y sin duda alguna reconocería mi nombre, no podía decírselo, pero tampoco podía mentir metería a Kate en problemas.

"Rosemarie Ivashkov". -odio mi nombre, pero simplemente salió de mis labios- "Estudio literatura inglesa con Kate… digo… Katherine… bueno… la señorita Kavanagh, en la Estatal de Washington".

"Ya veo" —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy segura. Parece que no supo quién era yo.

"¿Quiere sentarse?" —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L. En cuanto me dio la espalda mis ojos evaluaron su cuello, deseando saber la cantidad de molnija que el llevaba, para mi sorpresa no traía ninguna ni siquiera la marca de la promesa ¿sería alguno de aquellos que se dedica a cazar por su cuenta? No, no parece de ese tipo. Agradecí al cielo, que mi suéter fuera cuello tortuga, ocultando mis tatuajes. Definitivamente si él no decía nada al respecto, yo no lo mencionaría ni de coña.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona observe. Delante de los ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, pintados con tanto detalle que juntos parecen una enorme fotografía de una tormenta eléctrica. Colgados juntos en la pared, resultan impresionantes. Mi corazón latió un poco mas fuerte al mirarlos con detalle y no pude evitar caminar hacia ellos. Eran extrañamente familiares.

"Un artista europeo" —me dice el señor Grey cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando, se para junto a mí.

"Son muy bonitos"- digo acariciando el cristal que los protege con la yema de mis dedos, ansiando poder sentir la pintura bajo el vidrio- "Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario" —murmuro distraída, tanto por él como por los cuadros.

Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

"No podría estar más de acuerdo, señorita Ivashkov" —me contesta en voz baja.

Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo. Yo Rose Hathaway, simplemente me ruborice bajo la atenta y misteriosa mirada de este hombre.

Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que ahora está sentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Kate. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Grey no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzada y me pongo más roja. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

"Pe… Perdón" —balbuceo—. "No suelo utilizarla". Me defiendo de la inexplicable torpeza y nerviosismo que me dominan el día de hoy.

"Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señorita Ivashkov —me contesta.

"¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?"

"¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?"

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, por primera vez en mi vida no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

"No, no me importa".

"¿Le explicó Kate… digo… la señorita Kavanagh para dónde era la entrevista?"

"Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de la facultad, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año".

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá cuatro o cinco años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así— me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

"Bien" —digo tragando saliva—. "Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Grey".

Me coloco un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

"Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo" —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me encantaría bajarle los humos. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alta e intimidante, no tan intimidante no queremos que se asuste o que terminemos en medio de un combate. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

"Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?"

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

"Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señorita Ivashkov, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada gris—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.

"Quizá solo ha tenido suerte".

Este comentario no está en la lista de Kate, pero es que es tan arrogante que me molesta… Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.

"No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señorita Ivashkov. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

"Parece usted un maniático del control".

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

"Bueno, lo controlo todo, señorita Ivashkov"—me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme.

¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? Nadie me había hecho sentir de esta manera- vale Adrian lo hizo- ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por cómo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

"Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder" —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

"¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso?"

Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

"Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señorita Ivashkov. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad… poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes".

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta. Yo jamás podría hacer algo como eso. Esa es una de las razones por los que no me atrevo a llevar los negocios de Adrian, no tengo los conocimientos necesarios para hacerlos salir a flote y me aterra fallar y dejar un sin numero de personas, familias sin un sustento.

"¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva?" —le pregunto asqueada.

"Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva".

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante… Cambio de táctica.

"¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?"

"Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señorita Ivashkov". —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. "Muy diversas".

Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

"Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?"

"¿Relajarme?"

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo.

"Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas". —Cambia de posición en su silla—. "Soy muy rico, señorita Ivashkov, así que tengo aficiones caras y fascinantes".

Echo un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Kate con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

"Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto?" —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómoda?

"Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?"

"Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos".

Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.

"Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón".

"¿Por qué dirían algo así?" interrogo extrañada de su comentario. Puaj, hasta yo con el mío desgarrado se que tengo un corazón.

"Porque me conocen bien". —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

"¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?"

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Kate.

"Soy una persona muy reservada. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas".

"¿Por qué aceptó esta?"

"Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Kavanagh. No dejaba de dar lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad".

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Kate, tanto que varias veces me hizo sentarme por horas a llamar a estas mismas oficinas hasta que le respondieran, solo por obtener la dichosa entrevista. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómoda y muerta de vergüenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes o haciendo cualquier cosa que me lleve a kilómetros de este lugar.

"También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?"

"El dinero no se come, señorita Ivashkov, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer".

"Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?"

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

"Es un buen negocio" —murmura.

Pero me resulta que no está siendo sincero -Soy muy buena leyendo a la gente-. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

"¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?"

"No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía… de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control… de mí mismo y de los que me rodean".

"Entonces quiere poseer cosas… Es usted un obseso del control".

"Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso".

"Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor".

"Lo soy".

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Kate tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

"Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?"

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

"No puedo saberlo".

Me pica la curiosidad.

"¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?"

"Todo el mundo lo sabe, señorita Ivashkov"—me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Aun así, quería gritarle que no soy de las que anda investigando la vida de los demás y mucho menos de multimillonarios ególatras. Suspiro y Cambio de tema rápidamente.

"Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo".

"Eso no es una pregunta" —me replica en tono seco.

No me disculpe como silenciosamente el esperaba.

No puedo quedarme quieta. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niña perdida. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

"¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?"

"Tengo familia. Hermanos y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia".

"¿Es usted gay, señor Grey?"

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzada, abochornada. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Kate y su curiosidad.

"No, Rosemarie, no soy gay".

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos fríos. No parece contento.

"Le pido disculpas. Está… bueno, está aquí escrito".

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nerviosa, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

"¿Las preguntas no son suyas?"

Quiero que me trague la tierra.

"Bueno… no. Kate… la señorita Kavanagh, me ha pasado una lista".

"¿Son compañeras de la revista de la facultad?"

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

"No. Es mi compañera de piso".

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos grises me observan atentamente.

"¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista?" —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad. No me voy a dejar de este tipo.

"Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien" —le contesto en voz suave, pero firme.

"Esto explica muchas cosas".

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

"Señor Grey, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos".

"No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor".

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Grey vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy la única.

"Muy bien, señor Grey" —murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

"¿Por dónde íbamos, señorita Ivashkov?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señorita Ivashkov».

"No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones".

"Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo".

Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. ¿será que solo se ha hecho el tonto y en realidad sabe quién soy? No lo creo. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me… me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

"No hay mucho que saber" —le digo un poco reticente volviéndome a ruborizar.

"¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?"

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Seattle con Kate, encontrar trabajo… La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes. Quizás viajar por unos años o tomar mi lugar en el emporio de Adrian, no lo sé.

"No he hecho planes, señor Grey. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales". Respondo evitando darle más información.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómoda frente a su penetrante mirada.

"Aquí tenemos un excelente progra-. Es interrumpido por las The Runaways entonando cherry bomb. El color inmediatamente sube a mi rostro reconociendo el timbre de llamada en mi celular.

"Joder, olvide ponerlo en silencio" me queje cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos- "Lo siento, señor Grey. Lo apagare". Su rostro no expresa ninguna emoción, pero es muy fácil notar la molestia en sus ojos. Comienzo a buscar el teléfono en la cartera

"Conteste" dijo seco –"Han insistido por esta entrevista por nueve meses, si alguien la interrumpe debe ser realmente importante".

Iba a ignorar por completo su ofrecimiento, pero cuando por fin encontré el teléfono me arrepentí y la tomé de una vez, bajo la atenta mirada del señor Grey, era como si me ordenara con sus ojos que recibiera la llamada en mi lugar.

"Dos veces en un día. Pensé que fui clara cuando te dije que estaría haciendo algo muy importante por Kate, viejo"- murmure con un poco de molestia

Hoy definitivamente era un día lleno de sorpresas porque no esperaba que me respondiera esa persona del otro lado de la línea "Me encanta tu caluroso saludo, Rosemarie"-me sentía entre feliz y confundida

"Tía Tatiana" dije con suavidad- "No me imagine que fueras tu"

"Claramente" podía oír la sonrisa en su voz- "Estas en una conferencia Rose. Nos acompañan Abe y el guardián Hans"- directo a los negocios

"Entendido" asentí bajo el escrutinio de el hombre con ojos de acero "Realmente creo que este no es un buen momento"

"Lo lamento Rose, pero este en realidad es el momento" dijo Hans diciéndome que no tenía alternativa

"Hans, Viejo, tía Tatiana buenas tardes" salude un poco mas formal- "Que sea breve"

"Ya revisaste el paquete que te dio el guardián Jones?" cuestiono mi padre

"No, me imagino que debo verlo en este momento" suspire mientras sacaba el sobre de mi bolso

"Solo el sobre blanco" instruyo la reina- "Lo demás puedes tenerlo en la privacidad deseada"

Los ojos de l señor Grey no se separaban de mí, haciendo a mis manos temblar, mientras trataba de abrir el sobre bajo su atenta mirada. Cuando lo logre mire dentro del sobre encontrando dentro de este, varios más. Rápidamente saque el único de color blanco. Lo rompí, sin mirar el remitente y me dispuse a leer los documentos en él.

"Me están jodiendo" inhale bruscamente al leer el contenido. Era remitido por el tribunal en la corte real.

 _LA GUARDIANA ROSEMARIE MAZUR-HATHAWAY IVASHKOV, ES CITADA POR MEDIO DE LA PRESENTE, HA DE CONVALECER ANTE LA CORTE. DONDE SE LLEVARÁ ACABO EL JUICIO Y POR ENDE SENTENCIA FINAL EN EL PROCESO CONTRA NATHAN IVASHKOV, BAJO LOS CARGOS DE ASESINATO, INTENTO DE HOMICIDIO Y OBSTRUCION A LA JUSTICIA._

No pude seguir leyendo el contenido de la carta, pero no era necesario sabia de que venia toda la cosa. Lo único que realmente no sabia era la fecha y la hora del juico, tampoco me moleste en averiguarlo. Inmediatamente comencé a guardar los documentos en el sobre y este en mi bolsa con los demás. "No estoy yendo"- asevere recostando mi cabeza conta el mueble, observe el inmaculado techo- "Pueden tratar de arrastrarme a la corte, pero ni, aunque mi vida dependa de ello iré. Ya colaboré con todo lo que me era posible, no pienso volver allí"

"Es imperioso, que estés aquí" dijo suavemente Tatiana

"Lo siento"- me disculpe- "Viejo, confió en que me ayudes a Salir de esta- podia oírlo bufar del otro lado- "Nadie puede obligarme a volver" sentencie, dando por terminada la llamada y apagando mi celular.

No puedo creer que esto esté pasado justo ahora.

"¿Problemas legales señorita Ivashkov?" cuestiono el señor Grey. Podría decir que olvide por completo su presencia, pero seria una gran, gran mentira. Sobre todo, cuando sé que sus ojos no me dejaron ni un instante. Me enderece en mi asiento retomando la libreta para continuar con la entrevista.

"Ninguno, señor Grey"

"¿Entonces simplemente problemas?"

Deseaba decirle que no era de su preocupación, pero sencillamente las palabras salieron solas de mi boca. "Solo… solo es… solo el pasado, a veces, nos alcanza. Pero no se preocupe yo se mantenerlo a raya" lo mire con una suave sonrisa, que estoy seguro no llego a mis ojos, al igual que la suya "¿Por donde íbamos?" cuestione tratando de retomar el asunto, ya que no se veía muy feliz con mi respuesta.

"Le decía que aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas" —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendida. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

"Lo tendré en cuenta" —murmuro confundida—. "Aunque no creo que encajara aquí".

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

"¿Por qué lo dice?"

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

"Es obvio, ¿no?"

Mi instinto me lo dice y no soy rubia.

"Para mí no".

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños músculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

"¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio?" —me pregunta.

"Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Grey, y yo tengo un largo camino".

"¿Vuelve en coche a Vancouver?"

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

"Bueno, conduzca con cuidado" —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

"¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita?" —añade.

"Sí" —le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso.

Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

"Gracias por la entrevista, señor Grey".

"Ha sido un placer" —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

"Hasta la próxima, señorita Ivashkov".

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perpleja de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios. Si son solo los nervios Rose.

"Señor Grey".

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

"Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señorita Ivashkov".

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

"Muy amable, señor Grey" —le digo bruscamente, sin soportar ya sus burlas.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido _._ Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

"¿Ha traído abrigo?" —me pregunta Grey.

"Chaqueta".

Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Grey le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridícula. Por un momento Grey me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo siendo consumida por la molestia, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperada por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

"Rosemarie"—me dice a modo de despedida.

"Christian" —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran.

.

.

.

comenten...


	2. Chapter 2

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y de cincuenta sombras de Grey no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y E.L. James respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

Capitulo dos

.

.

.

El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Seattle. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.

Ningún hombre me había impactado como Adrian Ivashkov, pero hoy Christian Grey estremeció mi mundo, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. He conocido muchos hombres como eso, guapos, ricos, poderosos y esas no son cosas que en realidad me interesen. Lo que según Ivashkov lo hizo amarme más. Suspiro profundamente triste por pensar en mi chico de ojos verdes y aliviada por haber salido de ese maldito edificio. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente.

Me dirijo al coche. Cuando estoy a punto de entrar, escucho los pasos sigilosos y rápidos acercarse, me giro enfrentando al hombre frente a mí, pulcra y elegantemente vestido. Era un dhampir, rodee los ojos mentalmente- tercer streak del día-, sino fuera por su expresión estoica y por el arma que sé que trae, pasaría ante mis ojos por un hombre de negocios, al igual que Grey, pero no esté si era un guardián.

Nos miramos fijamente, esperando que el otro se rompiera

"Trabajo para el señor Grey" comenzó después de unos minutos "Puedo decir, que sabes que somos como tú" asentí en silencio por a la extraña conversación. "Él no lo sabe"- mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ante la revelación, así que no me equivoque. Grey no sabe quién soy yo, no porque el fuera un no prometido, sino, porque simplemente no sabe de la existencia de los vampiros. Ni si quiera sabe que es. El hombre continuo, leyendo las preguntas en mis ojos- "Creció entre los humanos, alejado de nuestro mundo. No se lo digas a menos, de que su vida este en riesgo" asentí de acuerdo, un sentimiento de protección se apodero de mi pecho, el estaría más seguro sin saber nada de esto. Lo mantendría lejos de los problemas. "Taylor" dijo estrechando mi mano

"Solo Rose" murmure- "No te preocupes, no creo que nos volvamos a ver". Con eso me marcho en el auto de Kate.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzada. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Kate no me proporcionó una breve biografía. Además, a mí nadie me ordena, que se cree que por ser dueño del mundo yo también le pertenezco. Resople. Claro que no. Calma Rose estas llevando esto lejos, él nunca dijo que le pertenecieras

Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perpleja que aun haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar en lo que se propone, me recuerda un poco a mi antiguo yo que hacia cualquier cosa por cumplir con sus objetivos. Viéndolo en retrospectiva debo aceptar que en ocasiones fui muy egoísta y no me fije en las repercusiones que tenían mis actos en otros los llamados daños colaterales, pero he cambiado, de aquella chica no queda mucho. Lo que a la vez me conmociona por completo, no sé si sentirme triste o feliz por ser una diferente a la de antaño. Sacudí la cabeza pensando en Grey, algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Kate… ¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay… Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así. ¡Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Katherine Kavanagh!

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos grises que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Grey parece tener el doble de edad de la que tiene.

Olvídalo, Rose, me regaño a mí misma -no volverás a verlo. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock _indie_ mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera, tanto como en los viejos tiempos, sin miedos y restricciones.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Los padres de Kate y los míos nos compraron la casa, al darse cuenta que no nos estábamos separando la una de la otra. No era demasiado grande, ni ostentosa, pues no queríamos llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes. De eso cuatro años y dos meses y ya llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Kate va a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

"¡Rose! Ya estás aquí".

Kate está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

"Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes".

"Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado…"

Le doy la grabadora.

"Rose, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?"

Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Katherine Kavanagh.

Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

"Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. Incluso para mí —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrado, incluso intenso… y joven. Muy joven".

Kate me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

"No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como una idiota por no tener idea de nada".

Kate se lleva una mano a la boca.

Vaya, cariño, lo siento… No lo pensé.

Resoplo.

"En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz. No habla como un tipo de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?"

"Veintisiete. Rose, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista".

"Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa?" —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

"Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor"- Kate me mira fijamente, estudiándome como si me tratase de un experimento de la feria de ciencias- "Dímelo ¿Que más paso hoy?"

¡Maldita Kavanagh! Que me conoce mejor que la palma de su mano. Fácilmente podría deslizarme en mi mascara guardián y decir que estaba bien, pero vamos es Kate, mi Kate, se merece esto después de todos estos años juntas.

"¿Adivina quién es un jodido dhampir?"

Su boca se abrió en una perfecta O y sus ojos anchos de la sorpresa me miraban esperando la confirmación "Me estas jodiendo, Rose"- negué- "no lo puedo creer, Christian Grey, un dhampir" resopla cruzándose de brazos infantilmente- "Eso si sería una gran noticia para la revista"

"Hay no termina"

"No me digas que te reconoció" dijo en un gritito histérico- "Mierda. Ahora si la he cagado". Negué señalándole que volviera a sentarse

"No me reconoció- suspiro con alivio- él no lo sabe" estaba a punto de interrumpirme, pero le di mi mirada de cállate y escucha, haciendo que asintiera dócilmente- "Cuando salí del edificio un guardián me abordo, me pidió discreción, pues Grey no tiene ni idea de los vampiros, creo que es algo así como su guarda espalda- resople- casi me da un infarto cuando vi que era un dhampir, pero como no menciono nada lo deje pasar. Me alegra no haberlo hecho, sino, en este momento estaría internada en un manicomio"

"Wow, sí que fue un día ajetreado"

"Eso no es nada" murmure sacando la citación al juzgado y dándosela "Esta es la guinda del pastel. La expresión de Kate, al leer me dijo que ella estaba igual o más sorprendida e indignad que yo.

"¿Cuándo llego esto? ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? ¿que estabas esperando la navidad?"

Me reí por su enfurruñada preocupación "Lo recibí esta mañana, había un guardián de la tía Tatiana esperándome junto al auto cuando salí, le dije al viejo que se encargara de ello"

Miro el reloj.

"Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's".

"Rose, estarás agotada".

"Estoy bien. ¿Lo hablamos luego?"- interrogue señalando los documentos en sus manos.

Ella negó fervientemente –"No te preocupes por esto, Abe y yo lo solucionaremos y si alguien pretende llevarte de vuelta tendrá que arrastrarnos a ambas. Jamás oirán el fin de eso como se atrevan" sonreí ante su furiosa preocupación.

"Adiós, Kavanagh" grite saliendo de mi casa

Trabajo en Clayton's desde hace tres años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Portland, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi madre, porque no veo al viejo haciendo nada de eso. No tengo la necesidad de tener un empleo para mantenerme, con la herencia que me otorgo Adrian y el fidecomiso que me dieron mis padres -sin mencionar que soy su única heredera- podría fácilmente dejar la universidad y dedicarme a viajar por el mundo o simplemente a no hacer nada. Pero no siento que haya trabajado para ganarme alguno de estos, así que ambos permanecen intactos. Estos años he estado viviendo con la indemnización que me otorgo la corte, esa sí que me la merezco sobre todo después de recibir una bala en el lugar de la princesa Dragomir y por salvarle la vida a la reina Tatiana, además, de los costosos regalos y cheques que mi padre me ha obligado a recibirle bajo amenaza.

La única razón real que me mantiene por cuatro horas al día en Clayton´s, son el señor y la señora Clayton. Ellos han sido muy buenos y amables con Kate y conmigo y en vista de que los últimos tres empleados anteriores a mí, abusaron de su confianza y posición, sentí la necesidad de ayudarlos tomando el empleo, mientras conseguían a alguien que no los defraudara ni timara, de eso tres años ya. Aunque, pronto dejaría el puesto, pues Kate y yo nos mudaríamos a Seattle.

Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que no sea Christian Grey. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme.

"¡Rose! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías".

"La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas".

"Me alegro mucho de verte".

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Katherine lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotada, rendida por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con… él.

"Lo que me has traído está genial, Rose. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo".

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Kate no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

"Entonces ya sabes que me quería morir cuando el viejo me llamo"

Asiente "Me alegra que lo han hecho- le di una mirada de no te creo una mierda- ¿Qué? No me hubiera gustado que estuvieras sola al enterarte- se encogió de hombros- al menos estabas acompañada" – como siempre, ella buscando mi mejor interés.

"Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta. Cambiado el tema a propósito.

"Mmm… No".

"No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no?"

Me ruborizo.

"Supongo".

Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

"Vamos, Rose… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo".

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

Me mira divertida pretendiendo no haber notado mi rubor, pero yo lo sabía mejor, sabía que no lo mencionaba para presionarme por otro lado

"Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más".

"Lo dudo, Rose. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien".

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

"Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?"

Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.

"Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante… Da miedo. Para ser un hombre que no sabe que puede convertirse en una máquina de matar criaturas de la noche, da miedo, pero es muy carismático".

"Entiendo que pueda fascinar" —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

"¿Tú, fascinada por un hombre? Qué novedad" —me dice riéndose- creí que no viviría para ver eso".

"Sabes que no he tenido la mejor vida romántica de todas"

"Pero han sido historias épicas- murmuró con delicadeza, tratando de no molestarme- Sobre todo la que tuviste con el sexy hombre de ojos verdes". Suspiro y envió los sentimientos a una habitación sin salida de mi celebro, donde los encierro para que no me afecten, de la misma forma en la que lo he hecho durante los últimos años- Rose, es hora de dejarlo ir"

"Ya lo he dejado ir" dije ocultando la tristeza en mi voz

"Entonces, es hora de continuar" -suplica un poco- "Él quería que seas feliz"

"Lo soy"

"Sabes de lo que hablo"

"Lo sé" suspire con cansancio- "Lo sé"

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

"¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza, y a él le ha molestado que se lo preguntara"-despotrique, cambiando el hilo de la conversación.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

"Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo".

"Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo".

"Venga, Rose, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien". ¿Qué le he caído bien? Kate alucina.

"¿Quieres un bocadillo?"

"Sí, por favor".

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Christian Grey ni de viejos amores -no tan viejos para mí- ni de juicios de criminales que quisieron matarte. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Kate y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre _Tess, la de los d'Urberville_. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Recordando que la diferencia horaria entre Vancouver e Italia es de nueve horas me apresuro a buscar mi modesto teléfono móvil, sabiendo que sería el momento oportuno del día para llamarle. Después del tercer timbre responde

"Ja, sabía que me echabas de menos" saludo la suave de mi amiga del otro lado.

"Es un servicio a la comunidad, así no mueres de tristeza al saberme lejos"- digo con una dulce sonrisa

"¿Esta todo bien?" interroga

Después de todo lo que sucedió cinco años atrás -los eventos que me llevaron a dejar la corte- ella fue la única persona que realmente se puso en mi lugar, me apoyo y nunca, nunca cuestiono ni una sola de mis decisiones. Claro mis padres, la tía Tatiana, entre otros también estuvieron allí para mí, pero no me comprendieron de la forma que ella lo hizo. Desde entonces nuestra amistad se hizo muchísimo más fuerte y sin duda alguna puedo decir que es una de las personas más importantes en vida.

"Todo en orden, Syd"-murmuro viendo por la ventana- "¿La estas pasando bien?"

"Genial, jamás terminare de agradecérselo a Abe" suspira soñadora. Abe había movido sus hilos y logró que los alquimistas reubicaran a Sydney por seis meses en Italia, cumpliendo así uno de sus sueños.

"El próximo destino será Grecia, pero allá iremos todas juntas" digo haciendo referencia a Kate- "Eso si nada de trabajo. Piénsalo, tu, Kate, yo y tres hermosos adonis griegos tomando el sol, mientras, nos abanican y dan uvas en la boca".

A través de móvil puedo escuchar una risita coqueta, sorprendiéndome, pues no es de esas chicas que chillan como colegialas enamoradas.

"¿Cómo marcha todo por allá?"

No quería molestarle con toda la confusión que ha habido en mi mente los últimos días en especial por todo lo vivido el día de hoy, así que solo actué lo más tranquila posible.

"Genial, Kate no ha traído a ningún chico a casa en semanas" -No era que este hecho me molestara o que ella actuara como una puta, pero no es nada cómodo escuchar la vida sexual de tu mejor amiga, gracias a tu audición mejorada- "Estudiamos para nuestros exámenes finales ¿Puedes creer que la Rose Hathaway, que conociste en Rusia, este por graduarse de la universidad?"

"Por supuesto-dice segura- siempre has logrado todo lo que te propones. Estoy muy orgullosa"

Continuamos hablando de cosas triviales, sobre los días de Sydney en Italia, los hermosos lugares que ha conocido, el arte, la arquitectura. Cuando me di cuenta ya pasaban las dos de la madrugada y yo mañana tendría un largo día por recorrer.

"Nos vemos pronto, Sage"

"Rose- llamo antes de que colgara- No sé qué estás haciendo o que sucedió, pero me alegra escuchar la alegría en tu voz, los comentarios sarcásticos vivaces y no los cínicos y llenos de felicidad fingida. No sé qué estás haciendo, pero no dejes de hacerlo. Te extrañaba Rose, extrañaba la chispa, el espíritu que te hace ser tú, la maldita mejor persona que conozco"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me colgó, decir que sus palabras me dejaron sin habla sería el eufemismo del año. Cuando termino de levantar mi desorden del comedor voy a revisar a mi amiga para ver como siguió su gripe, hace ya mucho rato que Kate se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotada, pero contenta, llena de una excitante precipitación, como si algo grandioso estuviera por suceder.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha mullida, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormida al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos grises. Al menos, no son muertos ni jodidos strigois.

.

.

PVC

Veinticuatro horas, veinticuatro horas desde la única y ultima vez que vi a Rosemarie Ivashkov. Las veinticuatro horas más jodidamente largas de mi vida. Esa mujer hizo cobrar vida a mi polla tan solo con su mirada fija en mis ojos, luego, la muy descarada la hizo estremecer nada más con morder nerviosamente su delicioso y relleno labio. Joder, como desearía ser yo quien lo aprisionara con mis dientes. La muy maldita, no puedo dejar de imaginarla sobre mis rodillas con su culo en lo alto esperando ser azotado por mis manos, si, ese culo respingo y perfecto, puedo ver el hermoso rosa sobre la piel tan hermoso como sus furiosos sonrojos. No puedo sacarla de mi mente, no solo porque esta malditamente caliente, sino también, por todo ese aire misterioso que la rodea; parece que es sumisa, pero lambien tiene esa chispa de lucha en sus ojos, hirviendo bajo su sensual y pálida piel alentándome a querer someterla. Maldigo de nuevo al releer los documentos en mi mano

 _Nombre: Rosemarie Aynur Havva Ivashkov_

 _Nacimiento: 31 de marzo de 1988_

 _Edad: 23 años_

 _Nacionalidad: Desconocida_

 _Estudios: Primaria completa en la academia San Vladimir_

 _Secundario realizado en varios colegios: la secundaria Distrital de Oregón, la secundaria Benjamín Franklin de Chicago y finalmente se graduó en la academia San Vladimir._

 _Actualmente es estudiante de la Universidad Estatal de Washington, en Vancouver. Estudia paralelamente la carrera de Letras, especialización en Literatura Inglesa y la carrera de Negocios, Finanzas y Administración de Empresas. Con un promedio de 4.5 en la primera y 4.49 en la última, se encuentra en exámenes finales y posteriormente será su graduación de ambas carreras._

 _Ocupación: trabaja en la ferretería Clayton's. dirección adjunta al final del informe._

 _Estado civil: soltera, no se encuentra ninguna relación formal_

 _Nota: Creció y estudio en la academia San Vladimir. Durante un lapso de dos años vivió y estudio en Chicago y Portland, no se sabe la razón de ello se especula que fue debido a estrés postraumático por secuelas de un accidente automovilístico._

 _El 26 de abril de 2003, a las 23:23 en Missoula, Montana, el auto en el que se movilizaba fue volcado por un camión. De los siete pasajeros, solo sobrevivieron dos: Rosemarie y su entonces mejor amiga Vasilisa Dragomir; Rosemarie Ivashkov, fue declarada como milagro médico, pues la posición que esta tenia en el auto era la menos favorable, estando sentada junto a la puerta que coaliciono contra el camión._

 _El 26 de agosto de 2006, en Belén, Pensilvania. La señorita Ivashkov sufrió un accidente automovilístico junto a Vasilisa Dragomir, su auto se desvió del camino rodando trecientos metros lejos de este. Ambas sobrevivieron._

 _Poco después de esto, la señorita viajo a Europa, se desconoce los lugares donde estuvo. El único registro que se tiene es que meses después volvió al país en compañía de Katherine Kavanagh. Se instalaron en Vancouver, en la casa que hasta el día de hoy comparte._

 _Se desconocen intereses románticos, así como cualquier relación sentimental que haya tenido._

 _Redes sociales: ninguno_

 _Mejor amiga: Katherine Agnes Kavanagh_

 _Madre: Janine Hathaway_

 _Nacimiento: 06 de mayo de 1970_

 _Nacionalidad: escocesa_

 _Ubicación: desconocida_

Soy Christian Grey, lo que quiero lo tengo. Si quiero información, obtengo información y eso no estaba sucediendo. Pensé que nada podría cabrearme más que la información incompleta y los datos inexactos, pero me equivoque y mi ira y deseo de castigar a Rosemarie aumentaban cada vez que leí la ultima hoja en el informe, rezaba:

 _No sé qué quieres ni quién eres, pero me estas investigando y eso no me gusta. Retrocede. Tu equipo es bueno, el mío también lo es. Si no quieres que vayamos tras de ustedes aléjense_

 _Mis más sinceros afectos_

y por último su mano en un puo dándome su dedo medio.

¿Que como sé que es su mano derecha?

Porque pase el tiempo suficiente observándola como para reconocer sus pequeñas y delicadas manos. Además, tiene los mismos jodidos anillos que traía ayer puestos. La vista la argolla en su dedo anular me hacía hervir de ira.

"MALDITA MUJER" grito- arrojando todo lo que había sobre la mesa pequeña mesa de café frente a mí. "Yo soy quien tiene el control, yo. Le enseñare quien es Christian Grey"

.

.

comentar, abrazos...


	3. Chapter 3

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y de cincuenta sombras de Grey no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y E.L. James respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

Capitulo tres

.

.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's. Kate también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a Tasha, si la misma Natasha Ozera, meses después de a ver dejado la corte, nos encontramos por casualidad en Estambul, Turquía. Nos hemos hecho cercanas -manteniendo el contacto desde entonces- tanto que podría considerarla esa tía alcahueta que nunca tuve, a veces suele venir y quedarse con nosotras por algunas semanas o días; convirtiéndose en alguien muy importante dentro de mi círculo más íntimo. Kate, solía bromear que juntas -Tasha, Sydney, ella misma y yo- somos algo así con la versión más caliente y mejorada de las protagonistas de Sex and the city.

Tasha, vive en San Francisco, le hablo para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme como acababa de tomar el teléfono para llamarme, pues tenía grandes noticias:

"No lo puedo creer, Rose, es tan surreal aun- suspira después de relatarme la espectacular velada que ella y su novio, Jayden, tuvieron el día anterior- desde la primera vez que lo vi supe que el era el correcto y no me equivoque" se hizo el silencio a través de la línea mientras procesaba toda la información.

Momentos después, encontré por fin mi voz "Wow, Tasha felicitaciones…. Wow te vas a casar… te vas a casar- fundiéndose en mi por completo la realidad de las palabras que salían de mi boca no pude evitar chillar como una adolescente- Te vas a casar, esto es grande, genial, TE VAS A CASAR- nos reímos juntas por mi arrebato- Jay y yo tendremos que cruzar unas palabras antes, eso sí, si Pyro no lo achicharra antes de que yo llegue a él ¿Ya lo sabe?"

"No, aun no. Estoy planeando ir a la corte este fin de semana- no dio más detalles sabiendo mi resistencia a hablar sobre las personas que había dejado atrás, bueno, algunas de las personas- Solo espero que no esté loco"

Bufe "que se atreva y se entenderá conmigo- le escuche reír- además, está casado, haciendo su vida con la mujer que ama"

"Lo hace, aun así, no dejare de preocuparme y cuidar de él"

"Todo saldrá bien ya verás ¿y ya Jay lo sabe?" ella soltó un suspiro pesado. Jayden es un humano y después de tres años y medio, Tasha aún no se atrevía a decirle que es una moroi, un vampiro.

Los morois son vampiros que nacen, ellos se alimentan de sangre como cualquier vampiro. Existe un sistema voluntario donde los humanos, donde, los humanos se ofrecen a cambio de una clara remuneración económica, sin mencionar, que las mordidas de los vampiros son altamente adictivas. Cuando su saliva entre en tu sistema es como recibir una dosis de algún tipo de droga - _Lo sabré yo_ \- haciendo realmente atrayente el proceso, claro todo esto se maneja por debajo de la cuerda, es decir, sin que la sociedad humana sea de nuestra existencia, aunque vivamos entre ellos. Todos los morois están ligados a la magia, pudiendo así en la madurez especializarse en alguno de los cinco elementos: Agua, aire, fuego, tierra y espíritu. Espíritu, ha sido un elemento perdido entre los siglos y solo se conocen un puñado de usuarios. Tasha se especializo en el fuego.

"Planeo decírselo después de mi viaje a la corte. Tengo miedo, Rose- murmura- ¿Y si me odia? ¿Si me teme? No podría hacerlo sin él"

"Shhh, no te preocupes- consolé- quizás si, al principio este confundido y enojado, pero el te ama. Te ama con todo lo que tiene y entenderá Tasha, lo sé, la forma en la que te mira me es suficiente para saberlo"

"Necesitaba oír eso, gracias, Rose. Te amo"

"Vaya, tantos te amos y yo que pensé eras una perra dura" molesto

"¿Y tú, Rose, has conocido algún chico?"

"¿Qué? No, si lo hubiera hecho Kate ya habría arreglado todo para meternos en alguna conferencia telefónica de modo que nadie sufriera por las diferencias horarias" En eso ella tuvo que darme la razón- "¿Y dime ya has pensado en el vestido?"

Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción. Después, de eso estuvimos conversando un poco más hasta que nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos pronto.

El viernes por la noche Kate y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi amigo José con una botella de champán en las manos.

"¡José! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo—. Pasa".

José es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad y desde entonces somos amigos. Nos parecemos un poco en el sentido del humor -no como el chico fuego y yo- también descubrimos que el padre de José, hizo algunos trabajos para Abe y de hay increíblemente eran amigos. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? No lo sé, pero conociendo al padre de mi amigo seguro no fue nada ilegal.

José estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

"Tengo buenas noticias" —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

"No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan…" —bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

"La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene".

Inmediatamente vinieron a mi mente recuerdos de una conversación parecida tiempo atrás.

Sentada frente al pequeño escritorio de mi habitación en la academia, miraba fijamente mi libro de cálculo, cualquiera que me viera creería que estoy concentrada estudiando. Cuando en realidad solo luchaba para mantener mis paredes mentales arriba, ya que las cosas entre Sparky y Lissa se estaban comenzando a poner calientes y pesadas. Como odio el vínculo en momentos como este. Me apresure a abrir la puerta mientras, era golpeada enérgica e insistentemente, mataría a quien fuera que golpeara mi puerta de esa manera.

"¿No te enseñaron a llamar a una puerta? Le espete a Adrian. Sus hermosos y atrayentes ojos esmeraldas brillaban en diversión por mi saludo, pero a la vez se veían emocionados, felices. Como si esta porquería de día lluvioso, fuera el mejor jodido día del año. Me encanto este hombre desde el primer momento en la estación de esquí, pero también estaba Dimitri con quien tenia esta extraña y no definida relación. Entonces, estaban todos estos rumores sobre Adrian y yo queriendo ser la guardiana de Lissa, no podía permitir que se dijera de mi que solo era la puta de sangre de algún moroi real, aun así, no podía evitar la forma en la que mi corazón, toda yo me estremezco cada vez que lo veo; con el transcurso de los días lo fui conociendo mejor y podía decir que él no era todo lo que decían, Adrian, es un gran hombre y me alagaba profusamente su cortejo. Entonces decidí ignorarlo – a lo que él llama jugar difícil- y me auto reprendía repitiéndome constantemente que amo mas a Dimitri, aunque en ocasiones ni yo misma lo creía.

"Mi pequeño dhampir, The Bucarest Royal Gallery va a exponer algunos de mis cuadros el mes que viene" antes de poder decir cualquier cosa me abrazo haciéndome girar y soltar algunas risitas por su arrebato y felicidad contagiosa "¿Lo puedes creer? Por qué yo no puedo. Wow, Sera mi primera exposición" soltó tan rápidamente, que si no hubiera sido por mi audición dhampir no entendería ni mu.

"Por supuesto, eres tan talentoso y lo haces todo con tanta pasión, eres grandioso" las palabras salían sin control de mi boca, la forma en que sus ojos brillaron y como su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande me derritió por dentro. No lo dejo decir nada, pues no quería tener que rechazar alguna de sus propuestas para salir o fingir que los cumplidos tontos y dulces que suele decirme me molestaban, así que me asome al corredor para ver que no hubiera ningún chismoso, rápidamente lo empuje a la habitación "Ven cuéntamelo todo"

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando el agradable recuerdo "Increíble… ¡Felicidades!"

Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Kate también le sonríe.

"¡Buen trabajo, José! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora" —dice riéndose.

"Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración".

José me mira fijamente, pero estoy acostumbrada a las miradas lascivas de los hombres. Así, que la intensidad de su mirada no me perturba.

"Las dos, claro" —añade mirando nervioso a Kate.

José y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo y no estoy lista para salir. Es más bien un hermano, el que mis padres no me dieron, el que perdí al dejar a Eddie y Christian atrás en la corte. Katherine suele chincharme diciéndome que debo vivir la vida y buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, además, de no sentirme lista para abrirme a alguien como lo hice con Adrian. Aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago, de nuevo.

La única persona que me ha movido, que ha llegado a mí en todos los aspectos, ha sido Adrian Ivashkov. Y me aterra que nadie mas pueda hacerlo, pero me atemoriza aun mas encontrar a alguien que lo haga. Me asusta perder a alguien de nuevo.

 _Hasta hace muy poco_ , murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. «¿Es usted gay, señor Grey?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a José abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel morena, pelo negro y ardientes ojos oscuros. Sí, José está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y José alza la mirada y sonríe.

El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, John, Patrick —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentada detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapada en la descarada mirada gris de Christian Grey, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

"Señorita Ivashkov, qué agradable sorpresa" —me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con ese jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierta, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

"Señor Grey" —murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

"Pasaba por aquí"—me dice a modo de explicación—. "Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Ivashkov".

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verlo delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertada. Mis recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo, no. Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

"Rose. Me llamo Rose —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Grey?"

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar años trabajando en la tienda y ser una profesional. Yo puedo.

"Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables" —murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

¿Bridas para cables?

"Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre?"—susurro con voz titubeante.

Cálmate, Rose.

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Grey, que son bastante bonitas. Deseaba borrar ese feo gesto de su rostro con mis dedos, aunque no lo hacía verse menos guapo.

"Sí, por favor. Le acompaño, señorita Ivashkov" —me dice.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme estos vaqueros esta mañana realzaban la belleza de mi culo, no es como si lo necesitara.

"Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho" —le digo en un tono de voz firme.

Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapo es!

"La sigo" —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton's? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza. Lo que, si es cierto, es su mirada sobre mi culo. Podía sentir sus ojos puestos en el con cada paso que daba.

"¿Ha venido a Portland por negocios?" —le pregunto.

"He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Vancouver. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo" —me contesta con total naturalidad.

¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo mentalmente de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

"¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo?" —lo provoco.

"Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo señorita Ivashkov?"

Su interés me desconcertó, aun así, asentí de acuerdo.

"Tengo una alta posición económica. Es mi deber conocer a familias y empresas en todo tipo de negocios. Ahora, me cuestiono ¿cómo siendo usted una Ivashkov, es que trabaja en una ferretería? No lo tome a mal – aclaro viendo la furia nacer en mis ojos- pero los Ivashkov son bien conocidos por su gran solvencia financiera. No creo que exista uno solo de ustedes con problemas económicos"

Sucedió lo que pasaba cada vez que hablaba con él, está extraña energía que fluye entre nosotros me impidió mentirle. "Tiene toda la razón señor Grey, no conozco un solo Ivashkov con problemas financieros -un pequeño encogimiento en mi corazón se produjo por mis siguientes palabras- Ivashkov es mi apellido de casada – la sorpresa y un sentimiento oscuro brillaron en sus ojos, rápidamente los envió lejos- Es el apellido del que era mi esposo"

Instintivamente acaricie el anillo en mi dedo anular derecho, lo había cambiado de mano hace un año. Fue mi forma de seguir adelante, pero sin dejar ir a Adrian, por completo. El hombre frente a mi me observo por unos segundos con gran intensidad.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja.

"Estas me irán bien" —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto, pero aun un poco tensa.

"¿Algo más?"

"Quisiera cinta adhesiva".

¿Cinta adhesiva?

"¿Está decorando su casa?"

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

"No, no estoy decorándola" —me contesta rápidamente.

Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí.

¿Tan divertida soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia? ¿Cómo puede verme de una manera tan oscura y al minuto siguiente como si acabara de contarle un chiste?

"Por aquí" —murmuro incómoda—. "La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración".

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

"¿Era?" cuestiona confundiéndome- "Dijo: el que era mi esposo" aclara

"Era" afirme con un poco de sequedad

"¿Entonces por qué trae la argolla aun?"

"Porque me hace sentir que está conmigo" digo sincera

"¿Espera que su **_exesposo_** \- recalca eso ultimo- se arrepienta y vuelva por usted?" —me pregunta en voz baja y fría, mirándome fijamente. Entonces él pensaba que me habían abandonado- "¿De todos modos porque alguien la dejaría?"- termina con voz suave

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como una cría de catorce años y fuera de lugar.

"Señor Grey, no, no espero que vuelva. Él siempre será alguien importante para mí y tendrá un lugar en mi corazón. No puedo negar que muchas veces he soñado con ello, pero la vida sigue ¿No? ¿No es eso lo que siempre decimos?" -murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino, sintiendo como si me fuese quitado un peso de encima.

Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

"Además, hasta donde sé no podemos traer a los muertos de vuelta" le digo. Cuando la información se fundió en él su mirada se hizo amable

"Me llevaré esta"—dice Grey golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

"¿Algo más?" —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Abre ligeramente los ojos.

"Un poco de cuerda".

Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía. ¿Podría haberlo sentido?

"Por aquí".

Camino con la cabeza en alto sin ocultar mi rubor, simplemente pretendiendo que no hay ninguno y me dirijo al pasillo.

"¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros. ¡Madre mía!

"Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor".

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada gris. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibida. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo.

"¿Iba usted a las scouts?" —me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

¡No le mires la boca!

"No" Niego un poco divertida, no podía decirle - _Sabes me han entrenado para utilizar todo tipo de armas para poder luchar contra los malvados vampiros ¡Oh cierto! No sabes que ambos somos dhampirs_ -. En un principio los dhampir fueron los hijos nacidos de la unión entre un moroi y un humano, naciendo mitad vampiro mitad humano. Cuando los vampiros se separaron de los humanos y formaron sus propias sociedades -hace miles de años- la única relación que se mantuvo fue con los que entran al programa de alimentadores y los Alquimistas, desde entonces, los dhampirs son la unión entre un dhampir y un moroi. Ya que, por alguna extrañeza genética los dhampirs solo se pueden reproducir con los morois y aun mas extraño es que los dhampirs seguimos siendo mitad-moroi y mitad-humano. De ese modo mi padre es un moroi y madre una dhampir.

Así que decido omitir algunos detalles- "Tuve que tomar una de esas clases para sobrevivir en la intemperie. ¿Los scouts?" - arrugue la nariz- "Ese tipo de actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Grey". Digo rechazando la idea de mi yo pequeño corriendo por ahí con horribles uniformes, vendiendo galletas y siguiendo las normas.

Arquea una ceja.

"¿Qué es lo suyo, Rosemarie?" —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.

Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Rose, me suplica de rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.

"Los libros" —susurro. Seis años atrás me habría reído del que sugiriera algo como eso, pero he encontrado un gran refugio, comodidad y placer en ellos desde la muerte de Adrian.

Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzada de los delirios de mi mente.

"¿Qué tipo de libros?" —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

"Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo, literatura inglesa".

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta.

"¿Necesita algo más?"

Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

"No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?"

¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.

"¿De bricolaje?"

Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

"Un overol" —le contesto.

Me doy cuenta de que definitivamente, con este hombre no controlo lo que sale de mi boca.

Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido.

"No querrá que se le estropee la ropa…" —le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

"Siempre puedo quitármela" —me contesta sonriendo.

"Puede"

Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer la cubierta del _Manifiesto comunista_. Cállate. Cállate de una vez _._

"Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa" —me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin vaqueros.

"¿Necesita algo más?" —le pregunto

No contesta a mi pregunta.

"¿Cómo va el artículo?"

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad. No es como si pudiera detener la perorata que ya está saliendo de mi boca

"No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Katherine. La señorita Kavanagh, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente había trabajado muy duro para obtener la entrevista. Me amenazó, que si no la conseguía pronto me obligara a acampar con ella en sus oficinas hasta que alguien se la diera. —Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

"¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?"

Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

"Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…"

"¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos?"

Estará encantada si lo consigo. Dejará de molestarme con que debo tener citas, al menos, por un mes. Y podrás volver a verlo mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…

"Kate estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo".

Estoy tan contenta que le sonrío abiertamente. Él abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición.

¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Christian Grey. Es cautivador.

"Dígame algo mañana —me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana".

"Muy bien" —le contesto sonriendo.

Kate se pondrá contentísima.

"¡Rose!"

Paul aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Clayton. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

"Discúlpeme un momento, señor Grey".

Grey frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

Paul siempre ha sido algo parecido a un amigo, desde, que deje la corte evito creer lazos fuertes con otras personas -puedo contar a los que he dejado entrar con los dedos de mí mano-, aun así, me alegro verlo. Sobre todo, en este extraño momento en que me las veo con el rico, poderoso, asombrosamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo Grey, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Paul me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa, no esperando un gesto tan efusivo de su parte.

"¡Rose, cuánto me alegro de verte!" —exclama.

"Hola, Paul. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?"

"Sí. Estás muy guapa, Rose, muy guapa".

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómoda y molesta, no me gustan ese tipo de confianzas _ni que nuestro vinculo fuera tan estrecho._ Me alegra ver a Paul, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas, no me molestaría darle accidentalmente un ojo negro.

Cuando miro a Christian Grey, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona… alguien frío y distante.

"Paul, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo" —le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Grey.

Tiro de Paul hasta donde está Grey, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

"Paul, te presento a Christian Grey. Señor Grey, este es Paul Clayton, el hermano del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—. Conozco a Paul desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas".

Estoy diciendo chorradas… ¡Basta!

"Señor Clayton".

Christian le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

"Señor Grey —lo saluda Paul estrechándole la mano—. Espera… ¿No será el famoso Christian Grey? ¿El de Grey Enterprises Holdings?"

Paul pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de segundo. Grey le dedica una educada sonrisa. Y es por ese tipo de cosas que solía no utilizar ningún apellido al presentarme, evitando las falsas amistades y las atenciones hipócritas cargadas de interés.

"Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"

"Se ha ocupado Rosemarie, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atenta".

Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

"Estupendo —le responde Paul—. Nos vemos luego, Rose".

"Claro, Paul".

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

"¿Algo más, señor Grey?"

"Nada más".

Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea… ¿Lo he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Marco el precio de la cuerda, el overol, la cinta adhesiva y los sujeta cables.

"Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor".

Miro a Grey, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.

"¿Quiere una bolsa?" —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

"Sí, gracias, Rosemarie".

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

"Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos".

Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

"Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. Ah, una cosa, Rosemarie… Me alegro de que la señorita Kavanagh no pudiera hacerme la entrevista".

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas femeninas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra.

De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Me parece atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce, tengo mucho equipaje conmigo y no creo estar lista para avanzar con una relación. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí misma sonriendo como una colegiala, me entumecía y a la vez podía sentirme como un volcán a punto de estallar la sola idea del y yo juntos. Tengo que llamar a Kate para organizar la sesión fotográfica.

.

.

.

comentar, por favor. sus opiniones son importantes para mi.


	4. Chapter 4

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y de cincuenta sombras de Grey no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y E.L. James respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

Capitulo cuatro

.

.

.

Kate se pone loca de contenta.

"Pero ¿qué hacía en Clayton's?"

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

"Pasaba por aquí".

"Me parece demasiada casualidad, Rose. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?"

"Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación" —murmuro.

"Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares".

Wow.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Rose, nena -dice en tono condescendiente, buscando molestarme- soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre este tipo. Mi obligación es saberlo".

"Vale, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos? O quizás deba decirle que te es suficiente con la sola entrevista".

"Te mato -amenaza- El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde".

"Podríamos preguntarle a él dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona".

"¿Puedes contactar con él?"

"Tengo su móvil".

Kate pega un grito.

"¿El soltero más rico, más escurridizo y más enigmático de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su número de móvil?"

"Bueno… sí".

"¡Rose! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda - afirma categóricamente- Joder, de haberlo sabido te habría enviado directamente a sus oficinas a pedir mi entrevista. Pensar que perdí nueve meses de mi vida —. termina dramática.

"Kate, solo pretende ser amable" -murmuro ignorando el resto de su comentario- "Quizás se sintió culpable por la no tan agradable entrevista"

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Christian Grey no es amable. Es educado, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Kate tiene razón. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Kate no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Me abrazo a mí misma con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Kate me devuelve al presente.

"No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueará cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más importantes del país".

"Mmm… No sé, Kate. ¿Y José?"

"¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Grey y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos".

Kate es insufriblemente desdeñosa con José.

"Creo que deberías llamarlo tú".

"¿A quién? ¿A José?" —me pregunta en tono de burla.

"No, a Grey".

"Rose, eres tú la que tiene trato con él".

"¿Trato? ¿Qué mierda, Kate? Apenas conozco a ese tipo".

"Al menos has hablado con él —dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Rose, llámalo y punto".

Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono.

Estoy dejándole un mensaje a José cuando Paul entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

"Rose, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera" —me dice sin acritud.

"Sí, perdona" —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

"¿De qué conoces a Christian Grey?"

Paul intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

"Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la facultad. Kate no se encontraba bien".

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, haciéndolo mejor que él.

"Christian Grey en Clayton's. Imagínate —resopla Paul sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas—. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?"

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe, y además Paul es mono como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eches no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Grey?, me pregunta mi subconsciente alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

"¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?"

"Mañana".

"Quizá otro día, Paul. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene".

"Rose, un día de estos me dirás que sí"—me dice sonriendo.

Y vuelvo a la tienda. Resoplando cuando ya no estaba cerca.

"Pero yo hago paisajes, Rose, no retratos" —refunfuña José.

"José, por favor" —le pido. Evitando que escuche mi molestia, no soy de las que ruega. Respiro profundo repitiéndome que esto es para Kate y bueno, para volver a ver a Christian Grey.

Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

"Dame el teléfono".

Kate me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo rubio rojizo del hombro.

"Escúchame, José Rodríguez, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido?"

Kate puede ser increíblemente dura. Me encanta.

"Bien. Rose volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana".

Y cuelga el móvil.

"Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo".

Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago.

"¡Llama a Grey ahora mismo!"

La miro ceñuda y saco la tarjeta de Grey del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número.

Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

"Grey".

"¿Señor Grey? Soy Rose Ivashkov.

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Grey se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

"Señorita Ivashkov. Un placer tener noticias suyas. Aunque, pensando en lo que aprendí hoy ¿debería decir señora?"

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálido. Incluso seductor. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Katherine Kavanagh está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparada hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

"Señorita está bien, señor Grey".

"Funciona para mí".

"Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo".

Respira, Rose, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

"Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?"

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

"Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Portland. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?"

"Muy bien, nos vemos allí".

"Lo estoy deseando, señorita Ivashkov".

Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos grises. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo. Kate está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

"Rosemarie Aynur Havva Hathaway-Mazur de Ivashkov. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… alterada por nadie. Te has puesto roja ¡Joder!".

"Eso es porque me estas llamando por ese nombre estrafalariamente largo. No seas ridícula —le contesto enfadada.

Kate parpadea sorprendida. Por estallar con ella de esa manera. Jamás la había gritado por algo tan tonto y me sentí un poco culpable.

"Me intimida… Eso es todo".

"En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Kate—. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión".

"Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar".

Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que aún estoy un poco mosqueada con ella.

Esa noche me voy poco después de las diez a la cama. Estoy intranquila, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos grises, overoles, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad con la imagen del rostro de Christian vivida en mi ser, deseando tenerlo cerca, aprieto mis ojos suplicando que esta no desaparezca. De pronto, sentí una bruma cubriendo cada espacio de mi mente y por un momento creí haberme quedado dormida, definitivamente, esto era un sueño, pero no el mío. La imagen frente a mí fue aclarándose cada vez más hasta que pude divisar todo a mi alrededor. Es un pequeño apartamento, la cocina compartía el mismo espacio que la sala, todo estaba fuera de lugar, desordenado, sucio, había todo tipo de cosas regadas y un sin número de botellas vacías. Fui sacada de mi inspección por un ruido sordo que cortaba el aire, acompañado por gimoteos adoloridos mi pecho se contrajo y mi pulso se aceleró por el temor de lo que encontraría. Rápidamente atravesé el pequeño espacio entrando en un dormitorio en peores condiciones que la habitación anterior, si eso era posible. La visión ante mí, me lleno de una sed de sangre tan aterradora que temí de mí misma.

Un hombre alto se cernía sobre el indefenso cuerpo de un niño golpeándolo brutalmente con un cinturón, su espalda era carne viva y estaba convencida de poder ver una costilla. Un grito desgarrador me ensordeció por un instante, hasta que los ojos asustados del hombre se encontraron con los míos diciéndome que al alarido me pertenece. Sin poder contener la ira corrí hacia el derribándolo, lleve mi estaca una y otra vez y otra a través de su inmunda existencia hasta que mi mano se sentía adolorida y la adrenalina dejo mi cuerpo.

El pequeño montón en el piso trato de arrastrarse lejos de mí, pero no pudo sus heridas no se lo permitieron; lentamente me acerque al chico, cuidando de no asustarlo más.

"Shhh… Déjame ayudarte"-suplique. Su cuerpo estaba tenso por mi cercanía. Muy despacio volvió su rostro hacia mi voz y comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Puedo decir que esa simple acción es dolorosa para él. El sentimiento de angustia y el deseo ferviente de protegerlo se expandía en mí pecho cada vez con más facilidad, entonces, lo hizo. Desamparado, roto, suplicante de cariño era todo lo que podía ver en sus orbes de metal fundido. Tan grises. Un grito estrangulado nació en mi garganta.

"Rose, Rose- me sacudía Kate- ¡ROSE! Maldita sea ¿Qué sucede?". Abrí mis ojos para encontrarnos a las dos de pie junto a mi cama. "Dios, Rose, casi me matas del susto" solloza limpiando las lágrimas.

Me siento tan débil, era como si cada gramo de fuerza me abandonara "Kate"- susurre y todo se volvió negro.

Ugh, que jodido dolor de cabeza. Un insistente y repetitivo sonido me saco de la inconciencia. _¡Maldita alarma!_ Estiro mi mano de forma perezosa para apagarla, pero lo único que encontré fue una superficie fría, al parecer de metal ¿metal? Mi velador es de madera. La realización de no estar en mi habitación me llego haciéndome sentar de golpe.

"Cuidado vaquera". Murmuran empujándome suavemente en la cama. Abro mis ojos para encontrar a Kate parada junto a mí. Trae puesto un abrigo, pero puedo divisar su pijama debajo de este, su rostro se ve cansado y preocupado.

"¿Qué hacemos en un hospital?" cuestiono observando el lugar desconocido, pero obvio para saber de que se trataba "¿Que paso?"

"esperaba que me lo dijeras tú"

"¿Podemos irnos ya?" pregunto, no deseando permanecer ni un minuto mas en este lugar. Realmente odio los hospitales

"Fui por un poco de agua cuando te oí gritar- comienza ignorando mi pregunta- corrí a tu habitación y estabas parada junto a la cama. Era como ver un fantasma, tu mirada estaba perdida y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera te hacia reaccionar. Entonces fue como si despertaras y te desmayaste allí, en mis brazos"- solloza puedo ver que ha estado luchando por no romperse y mantener las riendas de la situación- "Tu-"

"Shhh, calma Kate" aprieto su mano suavemente, haciendo un espacio para que se siente junto a mi "Estoy bien" trato de darle una sonrisa alentadora, pero aun me siento demasiado cansada y creo que en cualquier momento puedo caer como un tronco.

"Lo único que se me ocurrió fue llamar a emergencias- continúo limpiándose el rostro- Cuando la medico te vio yo… yo casi lo pierdo Rose, estabas totalmente deshidratada y no respondías a ningún tipo de estímulo. Fue como aquella vez- llora de nuevo- tenia tanto miedo de que no despertaras. Dice que es un milagro la forma tan rápida y extraordinaria en la que te recuperaste en tan solo un par de horas, incluso para ti siendo dhampir"

"¿Cuánto llevo aquí?" pido después de unos minutos

"Solo cuatro horas. Pronto serán las cinco de la mañana"

"¿Quién me atendió, Nora?"

Ella asiente- "La Dr. Kahn, le llame después de colgar con emergencias" -Nora Kahn, es una medica moroi que vive en Portland. Ella era la persona a la que acudía cuando tenia alguna herida por la batalla o por cualquier otra razón, pues, no sería bueno tener a humanos preguntándose sobre lo increíblemente rápido que puedo sanar en comparación con otras personas, siendo esto un regalo por la sangre vampírica que me heredo mi padre. "Si todo sale bien, te darán de alta antes del medio día" murmura conociendo mi siguiente pregunta

"Vete a casa, Kate, tienes la sesión de fotos con Grey"

"Estas loca si piensas que unas tontas fotografías son mas importantes que tu" murmura mientras se aferra a mi cuello "Lo cancelare"

"dame el teléfono" murmuro tratando de sonar severa y me sorprende que me obedezca. Repentinamente me sentí aún más agotada. Marco y me contestan después del quinto timbre

"Grey" dice el hombre haciendo que mi corazón salte en mi pecho. Extrañamente su voz se oye despierta y alerta.

"Señor Grey" comienzo reuniendo mis fuerzas para sonar firme "disculpe que lo incomode a esta hora"

"¿Rosemarie?" cuestiona confundido

"Si, señor Grey. Disculpe mi intromisión, pero tengo que avisarle que por asuntos de fuerza mayor no podremos realizar la sesión de fotografía esta mañana"

"Pensé que esto era importante para usted, para la señorita Kavanagh" se corrige inmediatamente con un poco de molestia

"Lo es, realmente lo es. Lamentablemente tuvimos un pequeño accidente y-

"¿Accidente? ¿Está usted bien? ¿Qué sucedió?" me interrumpió antes de poder decir cualquier cosa

"Si, nada grave. Kate tropezó ganándose un golpe, pero ya todo está bien. Ya estamos llegando a casa- digo restándole importancia- ¿señor Grey, cree que podamos reprogramar para mañana?"

"Enviare a mi hombre de confianza con la información más tarde- murmura luego de unos minutos.

"Muchas gracias, hasta mañana Christian"

"Hasta mañana Rosemarie"- cuelgo entregándole el móvil a Kate, quien me mira con grandes ojos llenos de confusión, sorpresa y un poco de molestia "¿Qué?" cuestiono

"¿Por qué le mentiste Rose?"

"No quería que perdieras la sesión de fotos"

"Hubiera bastado con decirle la verdad. Dímelo Rose, creí que no hay secretos entre nosotras"

Suspiro con derrota- "Mira Kate, realmente estoy muy cansada así que diré esto solo una vez y no quiero ni una sola palabra al respecto- asiente fingiendo que le coloca candado a su boca y tira la llave- Si le dijera la verdad, fácilmente podría pedir que no se cancelara la sesión de fotos, porque siendo sinceros a mi no me necesitan allí para nada- sostuve su mirada sabiendo que lo mas factible es que me arrepienta de mi siguientes palabras- Realmente quiero volver a verlo, aunque sea una vez más. Me gusta, pero no creo estar lista para más"

Kate me mira con simpatía y un extraño brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto. Sabia que quería discutir conmigo lo sucedió, pero sin esfuerzo pude convencerla de irnos a descansar. Nos acurrucamos juntas en la cama de hospital, incluso antes de que Kate nos cubriera con una manta me quede dormida.

Las suaves murmuraciones fue lo que me despertaron esta mañana. Al sentarme en mi cama de hospital observe como Kate y Nora, mi médico, estaban enfrascada en una conversación. Nora Kahn, había sido el médico personal de Abe durante años, así fue como la conocí; al tener un don natural para meterme en problemas, podría decirse que el viejo, me cedió su contrato de trabajo, trabajando ahora para mí de cierta manera. En nuestro pequeño acuerdo ella vive su vida libremente como cualquier empleado y puede realizar o trabajar en lo que quiera, lo único es que debe brindarme asistencia médica siempre y cuando la necesitara, para lo cual ella debía vivir cerca de mi lugar de residencia y viajar a cualquier parte a la cual yo quisiera ir. Aunque el sueldo es realmente alto a ella no le gustaba sentarse a esperar a que yo me lastimara para ejercer, así, que consiguió trabajo en el hospital de portland, donde sentía que podía hacer más. Lo cual también resulto conveniente, pues si llego a necesitar ser internada o cualquier equipo médico sería más fácil en un hospital en el que ella se encontrara, sin mencionar, que es beneficioso a la hora de desaparecer historiales clínicos. Tenía meses desde la última vez que había visto a la moroi y me alegraba que fuera de esa manera, pues odio con pasión los hospitales. Nora, me informo que me está dando el alta.

"¿Tan temprano? -Cuestiono- pensé que me obligarías a quedarme más tiempo"

"Bueno, Rose, creía firmemente que detestabas estos lugares- me molesta aun con profesionalismo- Pero, me sorprende aún más que las dos de la tarde sea temprano para ti. Siempre pensé que eras una chica de la mañana"

"¿Las dos de la tarde?" chille un poco histérica- "¡Joder! ¿Kate dónde está mi ropa? Aprovechemos el visto bueno de la agradable doctora y escapemos"

La Dra. Kahn, me cuestiono sobre mi alimentación y actividades en los últimos tiempos, buscando el origen del estado en el que me trajeron. Me negué a darle cualquier detalle y guarde para mí la experiencia vivada antes del desmayo, alegando que ese no era un lugar propicio para hablar del tema. Ya habrá tiempo para ello. Además, muchas cosas desconcertantes me habían sucedido en especial en último año, había tratado de esconderlas bajo la alfombra, pero ya era hora de ponerlas sobre la mesa y saber que es lo que me esta sucediendo. Nora, me dio algunas instrucciones y señalo que ya le había dado las demás a Kate. Fui muy feliz al a ver sido dada de alta, pero me molesto tener que pasearme por el hospital en pijama. No podía culpar a nadie por ello pues en medio del estrés lo único que Kate tomo fue su cartera, nuestros teléfonos y un abrigo para si misma. Afortunadamente la rubia moroi, se apiado de mi y me otorgo el suyo. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos con Kate empujando mi hombro.

"¿Decías?"

"Llegamos, Rose- murmura bajándose del taxi- espera un momento- dice mientras ayuda al chofer a armar una silla de ruedas que nos prestó mi médico. Rodé los ojos ante eso. Kahn, había ordenado a Kate que me obligara a descansar, al menos por lo que quedaba del día de hoy. Aunque, ya estoy mejor aun me siento un poco débil en especial a lo que caminar refiere -según Nora mañana estaré como nueva- pero, aun así, me niego a ser arrastrada en una silla de ruedas de nuevo. Ya tuve suficiente mientras salíamos del hospital.

Kate noto inmediatamente la mirada de molestia en mi rostro mientras contemplaba la silla, mientras ella esperaba que bajara del auto. "Vamos, no estas caminando- regaña autoritaria- mi respuesta es no". Dice cuando estoy a punto de quejarme con que solo eran varios metros, pero ella no cedería porque para mí disgusto el taxista tuvo que parquearse un par de casas más abajo. Nuestros autos, el del vecino y uno que jamás había visto estaban afuera de nuestra entrada, dejándolo sin espacio para estacionar. El conductor se marchó, quedándome de pie frente a una señorita Kavanagh bastante molesta que señalaba airadamente una silla de ruedas.

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar hacia la casa "Rose vuelve aquí" grita

"No soy una anciana Kate, te amo, pero no pienso sentarme allí". No había dado mas de un par de pasos cuando la debilidad me gano, haciendo a mis piernas ceder bajo el peso de mi cuerpo.

"Joder"

"Rose"

Gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente mi amiga corrió a auxiliarme. Kate, esta ayudándome a poner en pie cuando un conjunto de manos más fuerte nos levanta y me ayuda a sentarme cuidadosamente en el despreciable asiento de metal. "Gracias se- ¡Mierda! Eres un dhampir" las palabras de mi amiga, hicieron que en seguida levantara mi rostro para encontrarme con un par de ojos cafés conocidos. El hombre miraba un poco confundido y sorprendido al ver que una humana -Katherine- supiera el origen de nuestra naturaleza. Aun así, no hizo ningún cuestionamiento.

"Señor Taylor" murmuro- "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"El señor Grey me envía"- dice caminando junto a nosotras, con Kate empujando la silla de ruedas -quien se negó a dejar que el hombre lo hiciera- para mi alivio. "¿Qué le sucedió señorita Ivashkov?"

"Es solo Rose, guardián Taylor" le digo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Esta es mi amiga Katherine Kavanagh -los presento- Kate, este es el guardián Taylor. Jefe de seguridad del señor Grey". Ellos se asienten mutuamente, intercambiando saludos.

"Solo Taylor, señorita Ivashkov. Ya no pertenezco a ese mundo y me parece que usted tampoco". Nos dice después de ayudarnos a subir las escaleras de nuestro porche sin tener que levantarme de la silla.

Asiento "No importa que, en nuestros corazones siempre seremos guardianes. Siempre viviremos para proteger" murmuro apretando suavemente la mano de Kate sobre mi hombro. El dhampir asiente con expresión pétrea, pero con una chispa de entendimiento total en su mirada. "Me imagino que se lo informaras a tu jefe, que le mentí- asiente un poco avergonzado- Entonces creo que solo puedo darte la versión censurada. Las semanas recientes me he encontrado bajo una gran cantidad de estrés, llevándome a tener una mala alimentación. Tuve un colapso y termine en el hospital, pero ya estoy bien"

"¿Y la versión no censurada?" Dice con esa mirada que tienen todos los guardianes ante la premura de una posible amenaza. "¿Ha habido algún ataque? ¿hay strigois en la zona?"

"La versión oficial, es que Rose no cuenta con un sistema inmunológico tan genial como el de los demás dhampirs" -interfiere mi amiga quien se había abstenido de participar hasta el momento. Por supuesto, mintió, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo. Vamos a penas si sabemos el nombre del tío. "Ahora si nos disculpa el médico le recomendó reposo"

"Por supuesto. El señor Grey, me pidió que les informara que la sesión se realizara bajo los mismos parámetros en que se realizaría el día de hoy, solo que diez minutos después de la hora acordada -nos informa- que se recupere satisfactoriamente señorita Ivashkov, señorita Kavanagh" con eso se marcha, montándose en el auto desconocido que estaba en nuestro lugar en la acera. No se puede negar que Grey tiene buen gusto para elegir autos, lo demostraba con el Audi SQ7 negro que conducía Taylor.

Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde cuando por fin estuve dentro mi casa, el resto del día paso sin incidentes. Dormí casi todo el tiempo, solo desperté en algunas ocasiones cuando Kate me trajo algo para comer, también, cuando me cambia las bolsas de solución fisiológica -hace dos años ambas tomamos un curso de primeros auxilios en donde nos enseñaron este tipo de cosas- y también para ir al baño. Con el transcurso de las horas sentí mis fuerzas y defensas construirse de nuevo velozmente, al igual, que el sentimiento de precipitación ante el inevitable y cercano encuentro con Christian Grey.

.}.

.}}.

.

Espero sus comentarios...


	5. Chapter 5

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y de cincuenta sombras de Grey no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y E.L. James respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

Capitulo cinco

.

.

.

El Heathman está en el centro de Portland. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. José, Travis y yo vamos en mi Mustang, mi Storm y Kate en su CLK, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos con el equipo incluido. Travis es amigo y ayudante de José, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Kate ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Christian Grey, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Grey está alojado en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. A mi parecer ha quedado loco por los enigmáticos ojos de mi amiga. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.

Son las nueve. Tenemos cuarenta minutos para prepararlo todo. Kate va de un lado a otro. Me ha ordenado que me aparte y que no me esfuerce, pues, aunque ya me siento como nueva ella aun no olvida el susto de la otra noche.

"José, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —No espera a que le responda—. "Travis, retira las sillas. Rose- la miro esperando que me dé algo que hacer, por fin- descansa un poco y por favor dile a Grey que estamos aquí".

Sí, ama… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide. Media hora después Christian Grey entra en nuestra suite.

¡Carajo! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca… Está alucinantemente bueno. Entra en la suite acompañado de Taylor- quien ha conseguido un nuevo corte- trae el pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.

"Señorita Ivashkov, volvemos a vernos".

Grey me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!… Está realmente… Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencida de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

"Señor Grey, le presento a Katherine Kavanagh" —murmuro señalando a Kate, que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

"La tenaz señorita Kavanagh. ¿Qué tal está?" —Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertido—"Espero que se encuentre mejor. Rosemarie, me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma y al parecer ayer también" ¿No se lo dijo Taylor? Por supuesto que lo sabe, solo esta jugando conmigo. Dos pueden jugar Grey

"Estoy bien, gracias, señor Grey".

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí misma que Kate ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me hace sentir orgullosa. Aunque yo soy tan segura como ella, capaz y perseverante, este hombre tiene algo que me cohíbe que me hace vacilar, dudar de mí.

"Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión" —le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

"Es un placer" —le contesta Grey lanzándome una mirada.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea. Kate, jamás me dejara ver el final de esto.

"Este es José Rodríguez, nuestro fotógrafo" —le digo.

Y sonrío a José, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Grey con frialdad.

"Señor Grey" —lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Señor Rodríguez".

La expresión de Grey también cambia mientras observa a José.

"¿Dónde quiere que me coloque?" —le pregunta Grey en tono ligeramente amenazador.

Pero Katherine no está dispuesta a dejar que José lleve la voz cantante.

"Señor Grey, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie".

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

Travis enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Grey, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a José mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Grey que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Pronto viene Kate a ocupar el lugar de Travis, junto a mí.

"Deseo cumplido" me dice, no le respondo pues no estoy segura si hablaba por mi o por ella. Sin apartar los ojos de Grey me dirijo a Kate, sacando algo que me ha estado molestando los últimos días.

"Quiero saber que paso con el juicio" – por el rabillo de mi ojo la vi ponerse tensa- "desde que llego la citación la semana pasada no he sabido nada"

"Pensé que no querías estar involucrada"

"¿Qué paso?"

"El viernes se dictó la sentencia"

"¿Y?" cuestiono impaciente

Kate me toma de la mano haciendo que nuestros ojos se encuentren. "¿necesitas saberlo no es así? -Asiento – En cinco meses será ejecutado"

Una mezcla de sentimientos me abrumo, sentí el color dejar mi rostro y en el ardor del momento arranco mi mano de Kate "¿Como es que nadie me dice estas cosas? Es mi vida la que se fue a la mierda" le grito negándome a dejar escapar alguna lagrima.

Ella se voltea dándole una mirada de muerte a los chicos que nos observaban por mi arrebato. "Travis, José, el modelo esta por allá" les dice ella duramente señalando al señor Grey que no despegaba sus ojos de mí. Mi amiga toma mi mano y me arrastra al fondo de la habitación, cerca de Taylor. "Solo quería protegerte"

"Soy la maldita Rose Hathaway- grito de nuevo- no necesito que nadie me proteja" volteándome miro a los tres hombres que habíamos dejado atrás, aun nos observaban. "No tienen un trabajo que hacer" les digo molesta dándoles mi mirada de _no te metas conmigo o te arrancare la garganta._ Inmediatamente Jose y travis vuelven a su trabajo.

Sorprendiéndome Kate, me tira en un abrazo, sabiendo que esto es lo que necesito. Mi cuerpo se releja instantáneamente me aferro a ella, permanecemos así por unos minutos rodeadas del silencio, no fui la única en notarlo descubrí al escuchar a Kate gritar -"Vuelvan a su negocio"- mientras seguía sosteniéndome. Solté una risita que se hago en su cuello.

"Lo siento Kate, no quise morderte"- me disculpo separándome de ella.

"¿Estas bien?"

"No lo sé, pero sé que lo solucionare"

"Lo solucionaremos, Rose"- murmura abrazándome rápidamente, besa mi mejilla sonoramente y se alejo a supervisar el trabajo de los hombres. Kate me conoce mejor que nadie y sabe que lo que necesito en este momento es un poco de espacio. o al menos no hablar del tema.

Ando un par de pasos apoyándome en la pared junto a Taylor, desde aquí puedo admirar libremente a Christian Grey.

"¿Así que señorita Rose Hathaway o señorita Ivashkov?" murmura después de unos minutos.

"¿Así que el guardián Taylor o señor Taylor? - respondo suavemente, es claro que él había oído hablar de Rose Hathaway.

"Taylor esta bien, señorita…" me dice esperando mi respuesta.

"Solo Rose, por favor Taylor"- lo miro dándole mis ojos de cachorro.

"Imposible, mi empleo me lo prohíbe- me dice con su cara de guardián, pero su voz suena divertida- El señor Grey podría despedirme, señora"

¿Señora? Si pensé que el formalismo de -señorita Ivashkov- todo el tiempo era malo, definitivamente, esto de señora esta mil veces peor.

"¿Me veo como el señor Grey? -cuestiono- ¿o tan mal veo que parezco de cincuenta? ¿señora? Por favor" infantilmente me cruzo de brazos haciendo un puchero "Usted sí que sabe cómo acabar con la estima propia de una mujer, Guardian Tayyyyyylorrrrr" alargo su nombre para molestarlo. "Yo que realmente pensaba que era un gran partido. Que lastima ¿No?" el hombre sonríe viendo lo que estoy tratando de hacer. No puedo contener la carcajada que escapa de mi garganta.

Unos segundos después su rostro vuele a ser la perfecta mascara dhampir sin ninguna expresión. Queriendo saber la razón me giro, encontrándome a lo lejos con la mirada del señor Grey sobre nosotros, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos son duros como el acero. Al parecer, el gran multimillonario, señor del mundo entero no estaba feliz con nuestro intercambio, le hace una seña al dhampir a mi lado a lo que este asiente.

"Señorita Ivashkov" se despide de manera profesional, alejándose hacia la parte opuesta de la habitación.

Mi atención vuelve a centrarse en la sesión fotográfica. José, coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Grey sentado, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Grey desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable.

"Ya tenemos bastantes sentado —interrumpe Katherine—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señor Grey?"

Se levanta y Travis corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de José empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

"Creo que ya tenemos suficientes" —anuncia José cinco minutos después.

"Muy bien" —dice Kate—. "Gracias de nuevo, señor Grey".

Le estrecha la mano, y también José.

"Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Kavanagh —murmura Grey, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Viene conmigo, señorita Ivashkov? —me pregunta.

"Claro" —le contesto totalmente desconcertada.

Miro a Kate, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que José, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.

"Que tengan un buen día" —dice Grey abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

Pero… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Grey sale de la habitación seguido por Taylor.

"Enseguida le aviso, Taylor" —murmura al rapado.

Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y Grey dirige su ardiente mirada gris hacia mí. Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?

"Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo".

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Christian Grey está pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios. Dios hace miles que no tengo citas.

"Tengo que llevar a todos a casa" —murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

"¡Taylor!" —grita.

Taylor, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.

"¿Van a la universidad?" —me pregunta Grey en voz baja- era casi como si no quisiera que me dirigiera a Taylor por mi cuenta.

Asiento, siguiendo su juego.

"Taylor puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos un 4x4 grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo".

"¿Señor Grey?" —pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo.

"¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Kavanagh, por favor?"

"Por supuesto, señor" —le contesta Taylor.

"Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?"

Le encanta el control. Grey sonríe dándolo por hecho.

Frunzo el ceño.

"Verá… señor Grey esto la verdad… Mire, no es necesario que Taylor los lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Taylor, que sigue estoicamente impávido—. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Kate, si me espera un momento".

Grey me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Madre mía… Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Katherine en plena discusión con José.

"Rose, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas" —me dice sin el menor preámbulo- "Aunque, mírate estas caliente como el infierno. Me preocuparía si no le gustaras"

José me mira ceñudo.

"Pero no me fío de él" —añade Kate. Como si Kate, se fiara de cualquier hombre que me pretenda. Vamos, parece una mama gallina y por eso la amo.

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

"Kate, ¿puedes llevarte a Storm y dejarme tu coche?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Christian Grey me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él".

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

"Rose, es un tipo raro —me advierte—. Es muy guapo, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo?" —le pregunto ofendida.

"Una mujer que siente perdió su corazón. Yo más que nadie quiero que salgas, ¡carajo! Te lo repito a diario. Solo ten cuidado, ya sabes lo que quiero decir" —me contesta un poco enfadada.

"Kate, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho".

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

"Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte".

"Gracias. Hablaremos esta noche sobre el juicio y todo lo demás" – ella asiente

La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Christian Grey esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

"Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café" —murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Sonríe.

"Usted primero, señorita Ivashkov".

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Christian Grey… y odio el café.

Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con él? ¿Y si lo arruino? Hace mucho no comparto con un chico -desde Adrian- Bueno, no con uno que me interese. Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

"¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Katherine Kavanagh?"

Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

"Desde unos meses antes de iniciar la facultad, en Phi Phi, Tailandia. Somos buenas amigas".

"Ya" —me contesta evasivo.

¿Qué está pensando?

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Grey y yo entramos en el ascensor.

Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que deslizo mi cara de póker rápidamente. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Grey, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilos musicales para distraernos.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Grey me coge de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Grey sonríe.

"¿Qué pasa con los ascensores?" —masculla.

"No lo sé" sonrió alejando mi semblante frió. Desde que salí de la corte he tratado de ser yo misma, permitiéndome sentir y expresarlo, así sea solo con mi rostro. No me gustaba fingir que soy un papel en blanco, sin nada por dentro como lo haría cualquier dhampir en guardia. Solo uso la mascara guardián o mi cara de póker -como le llamo- cuando es necesario.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Grey evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Grey gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Christian Grey me lleva de la mano. La única persona con la que pasee de la mano fue Adrian Ivashkov y bueno Dimitri, pero duro menos de dos minutos así que no cuenta. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. Intenta calmarte, Rose, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Portland Coffee House, donde Grey me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

"¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar?" —me pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

"Tomaré un té negro".

Alza las cejas.

"¿No quiere un café?"

"No me gusta demasiado el café" digo arrugando un poco la nariz. Los guardianes por lo general tomaron café para mantenerse despiertos tras largas horas de actividad, siendo esta una bebida común entro los dhampir. Yo, por otro lado, odiaba la sola idea al aliento a café desde que un instructor en la academia me grito justo en el rostro. Fue demasiado desagradable sentir su aliento a café, juro que el hombre no conocía ni la pasta dental ni otro tipo de bebida.

Sonríe.

"Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?"

Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. No, tonta… Que si lo quieres con azúcar.

"No, gracias".

"¿Quiere comer algo?"

"No, gracias".

Niego con la cabeza y Grey se dirige a la barra.

Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo… Es alto, ancho de hombros y delgado, su cuerpo esta cubierto de músculos apetecibles… Y cómo le caen los pantalones… Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue alborotado. Ay, cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y me miro las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

"Un dólar por sus pensamientos".

Grey ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

Me pongo colorada. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza. Grey lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Él se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraída. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. No le envidio, yo estoy a gusto con el mío, salvo por algunas pequeñas cicatrices.

"¿Qué está pensando?" —insiste.

"Que este es mi té favorito".

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Christian Grey en una cafetería de Portland. Realmente no puedo creer que este teniendo algún tipo de cita. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y poco después la retiro con la cucharilla. Grey ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

"Me gusta el té negro muy flojo" —murmuro a modo de explicación.

"Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?"

Pero ¿qué dice? Este hombre tira a matar.

"¿Quién?"

"El fotógrafo. José Rodríguez".

Me río con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión? Claro que se, es por la actitud de José, pero para mi es solo un amigo.

"No. José es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?"

"Por cómo se sonríen".

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapada, embelesada.

"Es como de la familia —murmuro- Además, hoy el señor Taylor me hizo reír y déjeme contarle señor Grey que tampoco es mi novio.

"Lo note- dice frunciendo el ceño de nuevo- ¿De que hablaron?" la mirada en su rostro me dice que no quería dejar salir esas palabras.

Me encojo de hombros con simpleza. "Solo quería hacer que me llamara Rose, toda esa formalidad me hace sentir vieja, sin mencionar, que no trabaja para mí para tal trato. Y si lo hiciera lo amenazaría con despedirlo cada vez que las palabras señora o señorita salieran de su boca"

Sus ojos brillan divertidos "Puede a llegar a ser un hombre duro de roer"

"Soy una chica persistente"

Grey asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinada.

"¿Quiere un poco?" —me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

"No, gracias.

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a morder mí labio inferior. Es un maldito mal hábito, pero ya nada se puede hacer para corregirlo.

"Y el chico al que me presentó el sábado, en la tienda… ¿No es su novio?"

"No. Paul es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ese día".

¿Qué tonterías son estas?

"¿Por qué me lo pregunta?" —le digo.

"Parece nerviosa cuando está con hombres".

Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy con usted, Grey.

"Usted me resulta intimidante. Jamás conocí a alguien que me resultara intimidante, no como usted lo hace".

Me pongo colorada, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y me contemplo las manos. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

"De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo—. Es usted muy sincera. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara".

Lo miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

"Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—. Es usted un misterio, señorita Ivashkov.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

"No tengo nada de misteriosa".

"Creo que es usted muy contenida" —murmura.

¿De verdad? Wow… ¿cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. _¿_ Yo, contenida? Imposible ¿Ya olvido mi pequeño estallido de hoy?

"Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado".

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

"Creo que solo me ve como un misterio porque se encontró con un gran muro cuando pidió mis antecedentes, señor Grey"

Sus ojos me miran un poco sorprendidos y algo molestos. "Entonces sabe que lo hice ¿Por qué no dijo nada al respecto en la tienda o incluso esta mañana?"

"Tiene un gran equipo, no hay duda de ello. No lo sabía, pero usted acaba de confirmármelo- digo sin apartar la mirada- sin mencionar, que su hombre de confianza apareció en mi casa sin yo darle mi dirección".

"Podría haberla conseguido de otra manera"

"¿Lo hizo?" cuestiono tratando de levantar una de mis cejas y fallando majestuosamente. "¿Señor Grey, porque me investigo?" Sonríe para sí mismo.

"Entonces ¿señorita Ivashkov porque se sonrojo?" Pregunta buscando tener el control de la situación.

"¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?"

"No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿La he ofendido?" —me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

"No"—le contesto sinceramente.

"Bien".

"Pero es usted un poco arrogante".

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

"Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Rosemarie —murmura—. En todo".

"No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que lo tutee?"

¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia él. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

"Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así".

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Christian». Es sin duda un obseso del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Kate. Dos obsesos del control juntos. Además, ella es casi rubia —bueno, rubia rojiza—, como todas las mujeres de su empresa. No me gusta imaginar a Christian y a Kate juntos. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Grey se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

"¿Por qué me investigo?" cuestiono de nuevo

"Solo quería saber más sobre usted".

"Una conversación habría sido suficiente, pero a usted le cuesta confiar en los demás" Me mira tan intensamente que siento puede ver mi alma.

Guardamos silencio por unos minutos, observándonos fijamente.

"¿Es usted hija única?" —me pregunta.

Vaya… Ahora cambia de conversación. Al menos estamos hablando.

"Sí".

"Hábleme de sus padres".

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres?

"Mis padres viajan por todo el mundo por su trabajo, pero tratan de pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible en América". -sonrió pensando en lo fuerte que ha crecido la relación con mis padres.

"Debe ser agradable hasta cierto punto tener toda la atención en casa" afirma

"No lo sé" respondo contundente

Él me mira esperando que continúe. Frunce el ceño.

"No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad?" —me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

"Solo con familiares y personas realmente cercanas" le digo devolviéndole sus palabras- "Usted tampoco".

"Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales" —me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay. Quiero morirme de vergüenza. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi familia, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

"Mi madre me dejo en un internado apenas cumplí los cinco y conocí a mi padre a los dieciocho años".

Christian alza las cejas sorprendido.

"Mis padres se casaron siendo jóvenes. Después de que nací estuvimos juntos hasta mi primer cumpleaños algo sucedió y decidieron separase, mi madre me llevo con ella a escocia – su lugar de nacimiento- y nunca me hablo sobre él. ¿Conoce La academia San Vladimir?"

Asiente "Es una de las pocas escuelas que elige a los estudiantes y no al revés"

"Unas semanas después de mi cumpleaños numero cinco mi madre me llevo a la academia y me quede internada allí. A través de los años solo la vi un par de veces, crecí en la escuela. Seis años atrás comenzamos a acercarnos y en un viaje que hice en cuanto me convertí en mayor de edad conocí a mi padre. Estamos bastante cerca ahora".

Sonrío con cariño. Desde las fiestas navideñas no los veo, los extraño. Christian me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba.

"¿Se lleva bien con su padre?"

"A veces" -sonrió bajo su mirada insistente para que continuara- "Jamás admitiré esto en su presencia ni ante cualquier persona" -asiente- "Nos parecemos mucho lo que nos lleva a querer molestarnos mutuamente".

"¿Y cómo es?"

"¿Mi padre? Es… - soy interrumpida por el sonido del mí teléfono, ya sabía que era el viejo al escuchar sonar Chery Bomb. "Hablando del diablo" murmuro y le miro como pidiendo permiso.

"Por favor" asiente

 _"_ _Viejo"- saludo a Abe_

 _"_ _Niña" tira de regreso_

 _"_ _No soy una niña" digo con un puchero_

 _"_ _¿Por qué no has llamado, Kiz?"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?"_

 _"_ _Estaba resolviendo lo que me pediste, sabes que no te quedaras pobre por llamar a tus padres ¿Lo sabes cierto?_

 _"_ _Pero si llamaste Kate" acuso_

 _"_ _Entonces ya lo sabes"- afirma-_

 _Años atrás habíamos llegado al acuerdo -con mis padres- de ser siempre honestos los unos con los otros para que nuestra relación pudiera funcionar._

 _"_ _Estoy tomando un café con un amigo" informo para que sepa que no puedo hablar libremente_

 _"_ _¿Un amigo? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿En dónde lo conociste? ¿A qué se dedica? - ruedo los ojos_

 _"_ _Vamos hombre viejo, ya estoy grande para eso"- le digo para molestarlo- ¿Porque me llamaste en realidad?"_

 _"_ _No puede un padre llamar a su única hija- bufo. Lo que responde con una risa- solo queríamos saber cómo estas ¿Cómo estas, Kiz?" pregunta refiriéndose a los resultados del juicio._

 _Alzo la vista encontrándome con la atenta mirada de Grey, extrañamente me infunde la fuerza y confianza que necesito para responder a la misma pregunta que me hizo Kate hace unas horas. Solo que esta vez si estoy segura de mi respuesta. Decido ir por la verdad -como siempre- respondo sin romper la mirada con los orbes más enigmáticos que jamás había visto._

 _"_ _No lo sé- comienzo- estoy confundida"_

 _"_ _Es normal estarlo" asegura mi padre_

 _"_ _Por un lado me preocupa como se sentiría él al respecto -digo refiriéndome a Adrian- era su padre y a pesar de todo le amaba. Me enferma saber que todo esto le destrozaría. Por otra parte, no siento la paz ni la seguridad que pensé encontraría cuando este momento llegara ¿Crees que estoy mal?"_

 _"_ _No Rose, pasaste por mucho por su culpa. Es normal sentirse confundido"_

 _Asiento aunque el no pueda verme, creyendo en sus palabras "Aun sigo pensando que hay algo que anda mal, algo que nos falta por ver" confieso_

 _"_ _No te preocupes por ello. Ahora debo irme, mi vuelo esta por salir. Tu madre te envía su afecto, nos vemos pronto niña"_

 _"_ _Nos vemos pronto, viejo" digo terminando la llamada_

Le sonrió al hombre que no ha dejado de mirarme "Si lo se una conversación bastante extraña"

"Mas si solo escuchas un lado de ella"

sonrío sabiendo que debe estar muy confundido- "Al parecer, a mi padre le agrada interrumpirnos" le digo recordando el día que nos conocimos.

"Por lo que veo están cerca"

"Lo estamos"

"Entonces ¿cómo es él?"

"Me ha heredado un increíble cabello y grandes ojos" digo molestándolo, pues se que esa no es su pregunta.

"los más Increíbles ojos, diría yo" sonríe al ver el sonrojo que me provoco.

"Mi error, señor Grey- digo no queriendo dejarme ganar- Tiene razón los más increíbles y hermosos ojos jamás vistos" lo miro astuta sobre la taza de té, bebiendo de ella

"Solo dije increibles" me observa divertido, por mi respuesta rápida.

"Lo sé. Me corrijo señor Grey, ha sido su error no el mío".

Me premia con la sonrisa, mas brillante, cálida y sincera que le he visto. Hace que mi corazón pare por un segundo.

"él es… - digo respondiendo su pregunta anterior- Él es alguien con quien no te gustaría jugar".

"¿Eso es todo?" —me pregunta Grey queriendo más información.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida? ¿Una autobiografía?.

"Como su hija" —me suelta Grey.

Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

"¿Quiere jugar conmigo señor?" Cuestiono dándole una mirada inocente. El hombre se remueve un poco en su asiento.

"Quizás" me dice con voz ronca- "Que tipos de juegos seria la pregunta"

Mi rostro ardió escarlata bajo sus palabras, mientras el doble del calor se concentro en mi centro.

"Le gusta la cacería- comienzo tratando de tomar el control de la situación- pasar tiempo con la familia, el béisbol y ama encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas" Suspiro, después de hablar rápidamente.

"¿pasan mucho tiempo juntos?

"Como le dije siempre están viajando, pero tratamos de pasar el verano y las fiestas en familia"

"Después de tanto tiempo separados ¿porque no vivir juntos?"

"Hemos tenido que construir nuestra familia de nuevo, señor Grey, ellos entienden que yo tengo mis propias metas o al menos tratan de hacerlo"

Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

"¿No le gustaría vivir con sus padres? —me pregunta.

Francamente, a él qué le importa.

"Seria agradable tenerlos más cerca, pero no puedes simplemente arrojar personas que no se conocían en absoluto y pretender ser una familia feliz. Mis padres, hicieron lo que creyeron era lo mejor para mí. Y se los agradezco sino no sería la mujer que soy ahora, aun así, no fue fácil crecer sin ellos. Las decisiones que tomaron y sus vidas en general escribieron cual era el camino que yo debía vivir, nací con un manual que dictaba cada aspecto de mi vida. Después de que conocí a Adrian, pude ver que hay cosas mas allá de lo que me enseñaron desde la cuna. Cuando murió, rompí el maldito manual y decidí vivir mi vida. Lo deje todo, todo lo que conocía, lo que una vez pensé era importante, lo que me enseñaron. Lo deje todo atrás en Pensilvania y jamás volví. Afortunadamente mis padres ya habían decidido que no querían perderme de nuevo, hemos estado trabajando en nuestra familia desde entonces".

Me callo. Nunca hablo de mi relación con mis padres, no con alguien que no sean Kate, Syd o Tasha ¿Qué pretende Grey? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

"Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres" —le pido.

Se encoge de hombros.

"Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle".

Vaya… Después de mi discurso es todo lo que me dice. Él crecio en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

"Mis hermanos mayores están en el mundo de la construcción, y mi hermana pequeña está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés".

"Pensé que solo tenía dos hermanos"

"Somos cuatro en realidad"

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

"Me han dicho que París es preciosa" —murmuro.

¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

"Es bonita. ¿Ha estado?" —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

"Nunca. He estado en Escocia, en algunos países asiáticos y de oriente medio".

Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

"¿Le gustaría ir?"

"¿A París?" —exclamo.

Me he quedado desconcertada. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?

"Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra".

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior… ¡Madre mía!

"¿Por?"

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Rose.

"Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos".

Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

"Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar".

"¿Para los exámenes?"

"Sí. Empiezan el martes".

"¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Kavanagh?"

"En el parking del hotel".

"La acompaño".

"Gracias por el té, señor Grey".

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

"No hay de qué, Rosemarie. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La cojo, perpleja, y salgo con él de la cafetería.

Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy segura de por qué.

"¿Siempre lleva vaqueros?" —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

"Cada vez que puedo". Le digo pensando en la falda que use el día que nos conocimos.

Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara… Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

"¿Tiene novia?" —le suelto.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

"No, Rosemarie. Yo no tengo novias" —me contesta en voz baja.

¿Qué quiere decir? No es gay. Ay, quizá sí lo es. Seguramente me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Entonces lo pillo, el no es de los que sale, solo tiene encuentros casuales. Yo no puedo hacer eso. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera. Olvidando por completo mis ventajas dhampir.

"¡Mierda, Rose!" —grita Grey.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador. Inhalo profundamente.

"¿Está bien?" —me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeta, pegada a él, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez en casi cinco años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.

.

.

.

sus comentarios son muy importantes...


	6. Chapter 6

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y de cincuenta sombras de Grey no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y E.L. James respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

Capitulo seis

.

.

.

¡Bésame, maldita sea!, le suplico, pero no puedo moverme. Un extraño y desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautivada. Observo fascinada la boca de Christian Grey, y él me observa a mí con una mirada velada, con ojos cada vez más impenetrables. Respira más deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar. Estoy entre tus brazos. Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y mueve ligeramente la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ha recuperado la determinación, ha tomado una férrea decisión.

"Rosemarie, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy un hombre para ti" —suspira.

¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone que soy yo la que debería decidirlo. Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación.

"Respira, Rosemarie, respira. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie y a dejarte marchar" —me dice en voz baja.

Y me aparta suavemente.

Me ha subido la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, por el ciclista que casi me atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Christian, y me siento paralizada y débil. ¡NO!, grita mi mente mientras se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que quería que me besara, que era obvio, pero no lo ha hecho. No me desea. La verdad es que no me desea. He fastidiado soberanamente la cita.

"Quiero decirte una cosa —le digo tras recuperar la voz—: Gracias" —musito hundida en la humillación.

¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotros? Tengo que apartarme de él.

"¿Por qué?"

Frunce el ceño. No ha retirado las manos de mis hombros.

"Por salvarme" —susurro.

"Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte un momento en el hotel?" dice pensando que le hablaba del ciclista. No lo corrijo, no le aclaro que hoy cuando sostuvo mi mirada, mientras, pensaba en la confusión de sentimientos que me provoca Nathan Ivashkov, él me salvo. Me salvo de mi misma, de la espiral de oscuridad y depresión en la que hubiera caído sin él allí.

Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a él y me siento como una tonta.

Intento aclararme las ideas. Solo quiero marcharme. Todas mis vagas e incoherentes esperanzas se han frustrado. No me desea. Realmente él estaba jugando. Ese simple pensamiento me destroza. Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviada que en el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente de que Grey me sigue. Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia él, pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

"Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos" —murmuro.

"Rosemarie… Yo…"

Se calla. Su tono angustiado me llama la atención, de modo que lo miro involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada desolada. Parece destrozado, frustrado y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha desaparecido.

"¿Qué, Christian?" —le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no dice nada.

Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi orgullo herido y mimarlo para que se cure.

"Buena suerte en los exámenes" —murmura.

¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolado? ¿Es esta su fantástica despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

"Gracias" —le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo—. "Adiós, señor Grey." Medio grito señalando el camino a su espalda para que se marche.

Me mira por un instante y da media vuelta para irse. La simple idea de saber que no volveré a verlo, él diciéndome que no era bueno para mí y el sentimiento de pérdida que me está desgarrando me hacen actuar por impulso. Antes de que diera mas de un paso lo tomo por el codo y lo detengo halándolo hacia mí, lo volteo haciendo que me mire. Y sin perder tiempo me lanzo contra su boca, cubriendo sus labios con los míos. Lo beso con todo lo que tengo ira, pasión, deseo, tristeza e incertidumbre, abandonándome por completo en su boca; por un instante su cuerpo estaba tenso y sorprendido, pero rápidamente envolvió sus manos en mi cabello -imitando mi acción- me atrajo contra su cuerpo igualando la intensidad y el hambre que mi boca le demuestra. Así es como creo debe sentirse cuando dos cables de alta tensión chocan el uno contra el otro.

No quiero dejarlo, no deseo que este beso termine, pero el ardor en mis pulmones a falta de aire me convenció de que era lo correcto. Como si compartiéramos el mismo pensamiento nos alejamos el uno del otro, agitada doy un paso atrás. Me observaba como si el mundo acabara de golpearlo, aunque con él no se si es bueno. ¡Joder! Mi mundo entero acababa de golpearme en la cara, solo ruego que el golpe no sea lo demasiado fuerte como para dejarme una cicatriz.

"Rosema- …" -comienza, pero no le dejo continuar.

"No" digo retrocediendo un paso más. "Quizás usted tenga razón señor Grey, quizás no soy lo suficientemente buena para a usted" con mi mano elimino la única lagrima que le permití a mi corazón derramar. Me mata hacer esto, pero no estoy lista para aceptar lo que este hombre me ha hecho sentir. "Fue un gusto conocerte Christian".

Doy media vuelta sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparezco por la acera en dirección al parking subterráneo.

Ya en el oscuro y frío parking, bajo su débil luz de fluorescente, me sentí tentada a deslizarme por la pared y llorar. Calmando mi respiración deseche la idea. Soy Rose Hathaway, no una mujer patética que se rompe en un parqueadero desolado, ni la mujer que permite que un hombre -que no la ama- la destroce. Respiro hondo varias veces y continuo. Ánimo, Ivashkov. Me dirijo al coche de Kate sin derramar una sola lagrima. No volveré a pensar en él. Anotaré este incidente en la lista de las experiencias de la vida y me centraré en los exámenes.

.

.

Cuando llego, Kate está sentada a la mesa del comedor con el portátil. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

"Rose, ¿qué pasa?"

Katherine Kavanagh, mi mejor amiga. La única persona que necesito en este momento.

"¿Qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta?" —gruñe con una cara que da miedo, antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa.

"Nada, Kate".

En realidad, ese es el problema. Al pensarlo, sonrío con ironía.

"¿Y por qué estas a punto de romper en llanto? Tú nunca lloras. No a menos que sea algo realmente malo"—me dice en tono más suave.

Se levanta. Sus ojos verdes me miran preocupados. Me abraza.

"Es que… ha pasado tanto hoy. En estos últimos días"

"¿Sucedió algo en su cita?"

"Lo bese"

Si fuera otro momento me reiría de la expresión sorprendida e incrédula de Kate, sus ojos están a punto de salirse.

"Tu... ¿Que?" jadea

"Me rechazo, Kate, y entonces lo bese" -ipso facto- todas las lágrimas contenidas durante el día comenzaron a caer. Nos sentamos juntas en el piso recostadas contra el sillón. Hablamos de todo, la conversación con Grey, la llamada de Abe, el rechazo del oji gris, el beso, la forma en la que me hace sentir y sobre Nathan Ivashkov.

Cinco años atrás en la corte real moroi, dos días después de que Adrian y yo regresáramos de un viaje a New York, fui acusada de homicidio. Me enmarcaron por el asesinato del príncipe Rufus Ivashkov, por supuesto, era-soy inocente, pero las pruebas en mi contra decían lo contrario. Estuve presa por un par de semanas mientras esperaba el juicio definitorio. Sin ninguna evidencia a mi favor mis padres y Tasha, aliados con el resto de la pandilla, es decir, Ozera, Eddie, Lissa, Mia y Adrian, planearon y exitosamente me ayudaron a fugar de la prisión. Adrian, Eddie y Sydney, estuvieron viajando conmigo por semanas buscando al hermano ilegitimo de Vasilisa Dragomir y huyendo de los guardianes que tenían orden de asesinarme al instante si ponía resistencia. Cuando volvimos a la corte con Jillian Mastrano, que resulto ser la hermana de la princesa Dragomir y con Sonya Karp -ex strigoi- recién convertida a moroi por Robert Doru -su solo nombre me da escalofríos- también volvimos con la verdadera identidad del asesino del príncipe que resulto ser Nathan Ivashkov, quien me odia por haberme casado con su hijo.

Digamos que la forma en la que lo acuse no fue la mejor. Entre gritando en un auditorio lleno de gente que el era el culpable. El moroi se vio acorralado y saco un arma, tomo un rehén para tratar de huir, pero para su desgracia, era Mia Rinaldi, quien estaba aprendido a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella rápidamente se escapo del hombre. En medio del caos, él le disparo a Lissa, sin dudarlo me interpuse recibiendo la bala en su lugar. Luego de que fue apresado comenzaron a salir a luz varios crímenes mas del moroi real. Fue enviado a Tarasov, la prisión moroi; en el invierno está ubicada en Alaska y en el verano la trasladan a Argentina, de esa forma los morois reciben la mayor exposición posible al sol manteniéndolos débiles. Después de cinco años fue sentenciado a cinco meses más de prisión y al cabo de este tiempo será ejecutado.

"Realmente estoy feliz con los resultados del juicio" me dice Kate llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca "No me malinterpretes, no le deseo el mal a nadie, pero este maldito te lastimo a ti y a Adrian, y aunque no lo conocí me mata verte sufrir por ambos de ustedes"

Asiento cavando en la tinaja de helado. Kate me había escuchado toda la tarde, dejándome desahogarme y dándome el consuelo que necesitaba. Suspiro sintiéndome más aliviada.

"Te gusta mucho" afirma observándome, la miro confundida- "Christian Grey, el multimillonario al que besaste" aclara con el ceño fruncido

"No volveré a verlo Kate" -niego- "La forma en la que hace latir a mi corazón latir. Como mi cuerpo responde a su cercanía"- vuelvo a negar- "Jamás pensé volver a sentirme así de nuevo. Me aterra enamorarme y perderlo. Además, es muy pronto para todo esto".

"No huyas Rose, lo que tiene que pasar pasara. Solo déjalo fluir" – me da un abrazo rápido- "Eso sí, si te lastima le cortare el pito y se lo empujare por el culo" -nos reímos juntas por su comentario.

"Le gustas, cariño" me sonríe, alcanzándome su portátil- "No lo olvides, además, no me cabe la menor duda que te buscara. Vamos no me miras así" -golpea mi brazo- "Por lo que me contaste fue un gran beso, vendrá por más".

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" cuestiono colocando la maquina en la mesa de café e ignorando sus comentarios.

"Es el artículo. Está acabado. José ha hecho algunas fotos buenísimas".

¿Tengo ahora que ver al guapo de Christian Grey, a quien no quiero volver a ver? Bueno si quiero, pero no lo hare.

"Claro". Digo con sarcasmo.

Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco al portátil. Y ahí está, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigna de su interés.

Finjo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada gris. Busco en la foto alguna pista de por qué no es un hombre para mí, como me ha dicho. Y de repente me parece obvio. No es él, soy yo, en este poco tiempo ya se ha dado cuenta que traigo demasiado equipaje conmigo. Somos polos opuestos, y de dos mundos muy diferentes. No es un hombre para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme, y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo… Bueno, casi. Podré soportarlo. Lo entiendo.

"Muy bueno, Kate" —logro decirle—. "Es hora de estudiar".

Me propongo no volver a pensar en él de momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a leer.

Cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, permito que mis pensamientos se trasladen de nuevo a mi extraña mañana. No dejo de pensar en lo que me ha dicho de que no tiene novias, y me enfado por no haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes de estar entre sus brazos, suplicándole mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel que me besara. Lo había dicho. No me quería como novia. Y voy y lo beso. Me tumbo de lado. Me pregunto si quizá no tiene relaciones sexuales. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a quedarme dormida. Por supuesto, que tiene relaciones sexuales un hombre como él debe de tener alguien para el sexo, ya que no hace lo de tener novias. Mi adormilada subconsciente me da un último golpe antes de sumergirse en mis sueños.

Y esa noche sueño con ojos grises y dibujos de hojas en la espuma de la leche, y corro por lugares apenas iluminados por una luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo… No queda claro.

Estaciono el auto frente a la conocida casa victoriana, pintada en blanco y varias tonalidades de gris. Rápidamente camino hacia el porche adornado con madera torneada, sin quedarme a apreciar la hermosa vista. Antes de poder golpear la puerta esa se abre.

"Justo a tiempo" saluda la mujer rubia. Se veía muy guapa, a pesar, de solo traer puestos unos pantalones de yoga y una gran camiseta.

"Hola a ti también, Doc" Saludo a Nora Kahn. Ella se mueve guiándome a través de la elegante, pero acogedora casa. Subimos las escaleras y nos detenemos en una habitación perfectamente ordenada. Tan solo ocupada por una cama y una mesa llena de lo que necesitaría, algunos implementos hospitalarios y sus herramientas de trabajo-.

Esta mañana al despertar sabia cual era el siguiente paso a seguir; con mi desastrosa cita con Grey ayer y los resultados del juicio, había olvidado por completo el episodio del sábado en la noche. Conociendo que esta noche Kate, se quedara con unos compañeros a estudiar para un examen decidí que era mi oportunidad para iniciar mi plan. De ese modo no se enteraría y trataría de impedírmelo, por miedo a verme lastimada. Así que antes de entrar a la ducha le llame a Nora, para pedirle que se reportara enferma y me ayudara, ella deberá revisar que no me esfuerce en demasía y se repita la situación del fin de semana -yo en la sala de emergencia-.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo, Rose?"

"¿Tu familia?" interrogo

"Los niños se quedarán con una compañera de la escuela. Oliver está de viaje" -su esposo- "regresa en dos días"

Asiento.

"¿Tiene esto que ver con tu visita al hospital el fin de semana?"

Vuelvo a asentir

"¿Como?" cuestiona frustrada por mi falta de palabras.

"Haremos un pequeño experimento. Y después, te lo explicare" asiente sabiendo que no le daré más, por ahora- "¿Sabes que tienes que hacer?"

"Si"

"Ok, entonces mantente en silencio".

Desde el incidente, el sábado, he venido repasando en mi mente todo lo que sucedió. Como aquel sueño no se sintió como uno real. Era como estar atrapado en el letargo de espíritu, un sueño espiritual.

En el transcurso del ultimo año me han pasado cosas imposibles, imposibles para algún humano o para un dhampir. A mitad del verano pasado, una noche decidí ir a cazar strigois como acostumbraba hacerlo cuando estaba de ánimo para ello; todo termino con Kate y yo huyendo en nuestras motocicletas, en una curva un auto sin luces apareció de la nada yo pude recobrar rápidamente el control de mi máquina, pero Kate no. Salió dispara, rodando varios metros, chocándose con todo en su camino. Sus heridas eran realmente graves, mi audición mejorada me permitió oír como su corazón latía cada vez más lento, comenzando a detenerse. Me sentía morir, estaba destrozada, desgarrada ante la inevitable muerte de mi mejor amiga. Con ella en mis brazos no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que habíamos vivido juntas, cada recuerdo exacto que tenia sobre ella, cada imagen se dibujó en mi mente; no sé cómo sucedió, pero entonces sentí la música, la alegría, la luz, la paz, el oro, tantas sensaciones inexplicables filtrarse de mi hacia ella, espíritu. Espíritu fluía entre las dos.

Cuando el calor del espíritu se acabo y ella inhalo bruscamente, sentí como si la vida se me fuera. Como si todo mi vigor, fuerza, vivacidad escaparan de mí. Desperté dos semanas antes de que se terminara el verano, al parecer, estuve en coma por casi cinco semanas. Nora, que como de costumbre fue quien me auxilio ya en hospital, no encontró ninguna herida contundente, solo un grado extremo de deshitracion y desnutrición. Estuve realmente grave, si hubiera sido humano, en vez de dhampir no habría alcanzado a llegar al hospital con vida. Un estado muy parecido al que estuve el fin de semana -solo que peor- por ello la preocupación e histeria de Katherine.

Verifico la hora: dos de la tarde. Me siento en posición de loto sobre la cama, despejando mi mente como si de una meditación cualquiera se tratara. Pasaron varios minutos, pero no sucedía nada; estaba tratando de entrar en lo sueños de Syd, pues se que en este momento esta dormida. Repetí su nombre silenciosamente varias veces, como si la llamase y nada, nada sucedía. Comencé a frustrarme con el paso de los minutos, Adrian, hacia ver esto como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, comenzaba a compadecer a Lissa quien nunca lo logro. Adrian, esa era mi respuesta. ¿Qué hacía Adrian?

 _"Solo cierro mis ojos, pienso en tu hermoso rostro y entonces percibo tu aura. De pronto boom, llego hasta ti"-_ Me dijo una vez que le pregunte sobre su don para caminar en los sueños

Abro los ojos y los vuelvo a cerrar suavemente, pienso en Syd y trato de encontrar su aura, pero no hay nada. Joder no puedo sentir las auras, no a menos de que lo haga a través de los ojos de mi compañera de enlace. Y bueno, no he estado en su mente por más de cuatro años. Resoplo frustrada, pero sin abandonar mi posición.

 _"Piensa en sus ojos"-_ escucho su sedosa voz de caramelo susurrar en mi mente, tan vivida y real como la última vez que lo vi. Mi corazón se estremece y siento como estoy a punto de perder la compostura. _"concéntrate, pequeño dhampir_ " -asiento siguiendo sus instrucciones, pero sin poder contener las lágrimas. _"ve sus ojos, la forma de su cara"_ – detallo en mi cabeza a mi amiga, sus ojos de un dulce y feroz ámbar, pestañas largas, pómulos marcados, pero no en demasía. Mandíbula definida. Sonrió al imaginarme sus rebeldes rizos dorados y su expresión molesta cuando descubre que esta equivocada. Lo hago, aun así, no sucede nada. _Adrian_ ruego en mi mente, pidiendo su ayuda y deseando oír su voz una vez más. " _Piensa en lo que le gusta, lo que la hace feliz como es su risa, la forma en la que camina. Piensa en quien es ella_ ". Rápidamente comienza a parpadear en mi mente imágenes de nosotras.

"Quiero que se vayan" grito señalando la puerta. En ese mismo instante esta es abierta por Sydney, entra dando agiles y largas zancadas -acompañada de Stan- hasta pararse junto a mí en la cama de hospital.

"Lárguense, no le hacen bien a Rose"- les dice en un tono bajo, frió y amenazante que jamás había escuchado- "NO ENTIENDEN QUE LOS QUIERE FUERA" le grita a Lissa y a Dimitri, ante su falta de movimiento. "Sáquenlos" les ordena a tres miembros de la seguridad del hospital que se acercaron por el escándalo. Un Dimitri furioso envuelve por los hombros a una Vasilisa sollozante y se retiran.

"No vuelvan" les digo antes de que se cierre la puerta.

La alquimista se sienta en la cama junto a mí. Su mirada se dulcifica cuando me observa y me pide que me calme, mientras la enfermera me suministra algún sedante. "¿Qué sucede Rose? ¿Estás bien?"

Me quebranto en llanto, cada espasmo me sacude violentamente "Esta… está muerto. Murió en el accidente". La compresión de la gravedad de mis palabras se inserta en ella con rapidez. Subiéndose a la cama, me aferra entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba suavemente mi cabello, al poco tiempo el sedante hizo efecto y entre sollozos e hipidos me dormí en sus brazos.

 _La imagen cambia rápidamente ubicándonos en mi habitación en la corte real._

"Ya basta. Siéntate y dime que estas haciendo"- Me regaña la alquimista, señalando el sofá frente a mi cama. Niego y sigo vaciando el contenido de mis cajones sobre la cama "Rose Hathaway-grita frustrada- ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Me largo. Me voy para siempre" grito de vuelta, pasando los dedos por mi cabello con molestia. Sus ojos se agrandan enormemente por la sorpresa y su boca se abre y cierra como pez fuera del agua.

"¿Q- que… te vas?" tartamudea. "No entiendo nada, Rose ¿cómo que te vas?"

Me deslizo en el piso junto al armario, ella viene y se sienta a mi lado esperando que le explique.

"Pensé que este era tu sueño ¿No? Guardar a la princesa. Es más ahora puedes decidir entre ser la guardiana de la princesa Dragomir o de la mismísima reina" termina en un susurro apretando mi mano

"Yo no quiero estar aquí Syd" -las lágrimas incontenibles comenzaron a escaparse de mis ojos- "Adrian, él quiere que viva, que sea feliz. Si me quedo jamás lo seré" son las únicas palabras que logro articular con coherencia. La rubia me da un rápido abrazo.

"Ok" dice mirando a Christian Ozera, que ha estado todo el rato mirando la escena sentado en mi cama. Había llegado minutos antes que Syd, pero no había conseguido que le contra que era lo que sucedía. "Baja las maletas que están en la parte superior del armario". Le ordena al moroi que para mi sorpresa hace todo lo que le dice como un manco cordero, entre los dos comienzan a empacar mis pertenencias.

Me quedo estupefacta viéndolos ambos caminar por la habitación recoger mis cosas y empacarlas.

"¿Qué demonios?" grito sin poder comprender que hacían.

Ellos me miran confundidos. Sparky, me coloca de pie y reúne sus ojos azules como el hielo con los míos, sin soltar mis hombros me da una sonrisa triste "Que quede claro que si alguien comenta sobre lo que estoy a punto de decir argumentare que me encontraba al borde de la muerte y siendo coaccionado por un usuario del espíritu. Eres como mi hermana pequeña Rose, te amo y quiero que seas feliz. Tienes toda la razón si te quedas en la corte jamás tendrás la vida que tú, que nosotros deseamos para ti".

"Si alguien comenta sobre lo que estoy a punto de decir argumentare que estaba en un letargo inducido por la oscuridad proveniente del espíritu- el sonríe- Te amo Christian, tu y Eddie son los hermanos molestos y entrometidos que mis padres no me dieron, pero la vida lo hizo". Nos abrazamos por unos minutos. Nos separamos e inmediatamente atraigo a Syd en un abrazo.

"Se que esto debe ser difícil de entender para ti, per-

"Shhh, Rose. No quiero que me expliques nada"

"Gracias, Sage"

"Si, si lo que sea. A trabajar o terminaremos haciéndonos el cabello y pintándonos las uñas" bufa Sparky fingiendo molestia. "Mueve el culo Buffy o no terminaremos nunca".

La escena se desvanece y pronto me encuentro sentada, admirando al sol ponerse tras las montañas, absorbiendo los sonidos de las aves en los arboles y la hermosa mezcla de naranjas y rojos sobre el extenso lago, la fría brisa me hace temblar. Suspiro llenándome de la tranquilidad del lugar.

"Hey Ivashkov" – saluda Sydney, sentándose a mi lado pasa por mis hombros una abrigadora manta. "¿Qué piensas hacer este año para su aniversario?" pregunta con precaución

"Me quedare acá al igual que el año pasado" le doy una sonrisa que no llega a mis ojos- "No puedo creer que ya se cumplan dos años desde su muerte"

"Ni yo, a veces pienso que aparecerá de la nada con un ¿Porque tan molesta Sage? ¿Te ha molestado alguna malvada criatura de la noche?"

"Llegggooo el chocolate calienteeee" grito con gracia Kate acercándose con una bandeja cargada de tazas humeantes. Se sienta a mi otro lado metiéndose bajo la manta nos entrega una taza a cada una.

Bebemos en silencio por unos minutos contemplando el paisaje.

"Me encanta este lugar" murmura la rubia fresa- "Es tan impresionante"

"Lo es, Kate, realmente lo es" digo

"¿Por qué aquí?"- cuestiona la alquimista –"¿Porque no ir a casa con tus padres? ¿Por qué vienes a Rumania envés de ir a visitarlo al cementerio en la corte?" me sorprenden sus preguntas, pues, ella jamás me había cuestionado ninguna de mis decisiones.

Kate aprieta mi mano silenciosamente dándome el aliento que necesito. Adrian, se ha convertido en un tema tabú para mí. Las personas con las que comparto y conocen lo sucedido, saben que las menciones de mi querido Adrian deben quedarse solo en eso -menciones- nada de preguntas ni ahondar sobre el tema.

"Bueno…- tomo una gran bocanada de aire- Cuando fui a Rusia, en medio de mi cacería a Dimitri, me enteré que Ivashkov estaba en peligro. No dude ni un instante en tomar un vuelo e ir a buscarlo. El estaba en Bucarest en lo que sería su primera exposición de arte" – sonrió con orgullo- "Lo convencí de volver a la academia, pero antes yo debería acompañarlo a un lugar. Estuvimos en la carretera por un par de horas hasta que llegamos acá, a esta casa". -Me estiro y dejo la taza vacía en la bandeja junto a las otras dos. Vuelvo a mi lugar sin apartar los ojos del horizonte- "él esta tan nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Nunca antes lo había visto sonrojarse. Bajo este árbol- digo señalando la secuoya gigante a un metro detrás de nosotras- Bajo este árbol nos dijimos _te amo_ por primera vez. Y frente a nosotras, al borde del lago fue nuestro primer beso. Al volver al auto me dio un sobre y me pidió que lo abriera cuando estuviera sola y así lo hice, eran las escrituras de esta propiedad estaban a nombre de los dos. Adrian acababa de comprar esta casa para ambos, aun cuando yo estaba cazando y sufriendo por otro hombre, cuando me negaba a aceptar que lo amo y lo seguía enviando lejos, aun sin saber si algún día yo volvería a casa siendo tan incierto el futuro, aun así, él me amo, lucho y soñó por nosotros. Había una nota con los documentos que rezaba:

 _Mi pequeño dhampir, jamás dudes de mi amor por ti. Desde el primer instante en aquella estación de esquí supe que nací para amarte. No te preocupes tengo la certeza de que soy correspondido. Lo sé con tan solo mirarme en tus ojos. Nunca te lo dije, pero cuando estamos juntos, cuando me miras con amor infinito, nuestras auras opacan al mismísimo sol._

 _Te estaré esperando, vuelve cuando estés lista_

 _Con mi inagotable amor, tu sexy moroi de ojos verdes._

 _Posdata: En el futuro habrá muchos pequeños mini-dhampirs corriendo por esta casa"_

Gentilmente Sydney toma mi rostro entre sus manos y limpia las lágrimas que no dejan de fluir.

"Entonces este es el lugar perfecto para recordarlo- murmura por entre sus propias lagrimas- No imagino un mejor lugar, que este. Donde comenzaron a soñar juntos".

"Asiento abrazada a su cuello, pues ese es mi pensamiento exacto".

"Ahora entiendo el aire romántico y de misterio que tiene ese lugar" dice Kate uniéndose al abrazo y tratando de ocultar su llanto.

La imagen a mi alrededor comenzó a cambiar y sentí el tirón ya conocido del espíritu corriendo por mi cuerpo.

Los autos a toda velocidad pasaban dejándonos atrás, el sonido de las llantas hizo latir a mi corazón lleno de adrenalina y emoción. Miro al mi alrededor. Al parecer estoy en algún tipo de carrera, Sydney va al volante.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto

"En la vuelta final la copa pistón, Rose. Espera ¿Rose? - me mira sorprendida- "¿Cuándo subiste al auto?"

"No lo sé" -susurro fascinada por lograr mi objetivo. Estoy en un sueño, en un sueño espiritual con Sydney. "¿Qué tal Italia?"

"¿Italia? Se ve confundida, pero eso no le impide seguir conduciendo- "oh si Italia. Bueno, conocí a un chico, pero no hay chispas. No creo que sea para mí".

"Creo que estoy enamorada" mi confesión se gana un grito, haciendo que Syd pierda por un momento el control del auto enviándonos a la zona llena de césped del circuito de carreras.

Antes que podemos decir cualquier cosa, siento como comienzo a ser empujada del sueño. Arrastrada de alguna forma a mi propia mente. Abro los ojos, jadeante y sin poder moverme a voluntad me desplomo sobre la cama. Nora no pierde el tiempo y comienza a revisarme; toma mi pulso, mi temperatura, la presión, me hace un examen físico completo, por último, me conecta a un suero y en el inyecta algunas cosas. Logro observarla durante todo el proceso, pero el cansancio no me permite gesticular palabra alguna.

"Está bien, Rose. Solo descansa un poco"- susurra Kahn tomando asiento junto a mi.

.

.

..

Espero sus comentarios

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Los libros de la saga Vamperi academy y de cincuenta sombras de Grey no me pertenecen. Son de las maravillosas Richelle Mead y E.L. James respectivamente.

Son solo míos algunos cambios en la historia y nuevos personajes

.

.

.

Capitulo siete

.

.

.

He terminado mi último examen. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana. Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Seguramente hasta me emborracharé. Miro a Kate, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como una loca. Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe el examen. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos. En mi mente doy graciosas volteretas, aunque sé de sobra que mis volteretas solo pueden ser graciosas en mi mente. Kate deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De camino a casa, en su Mercedes, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Kate aún está un poco molesta por mi aventura del martes en la noche en la casa de Nora. Estuvo gritándome por horas cuando se lo conté el miércoles después de las clases.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que solo ha sido un pequeño experimento?"

"Sospechaba sobre lo q-

"¿Crees que tu bienestar es algo con lo que puedes jugar? – volvió a gritar interrumpiéndome – No puedes exponerte de esa manera ¿Entiendes señorita?"

Asiento guardando silencio, viéndola pasearse por la sala mientras despotrica por varios minutos más.

"¿Puedo terminar de contarte, madre?" cuestiono cuando se sienta en el sillón junto a mí.

"Por supuesto" finjo no oír el tono quisquilloso en su voz.

"Bien, esta vez solo estuve un par de horas fuera – Ella quería replicar mi comentario, pero se mordió la lengua – en comparación con la vez anterior me recuperé muy rápidamente. Antes de la media noche ya estaba como nueva, eso sí, creo que vacié el refrigerador de la Doc en cuanto pude comer algo"

"Solo dime de una maldita vez porque lo hiciste".

"He estado pensando y repasando lo que ha sucedido en el último año. Me he preguntado ¿Como pude curarte? ¿Cómo es que desde ese día mis heridas o dolencias sanan aún más rápido que antes? ¿Qué posibilidades hay que un dhampir pueda hacer magia? ¿Realmente estoy utilizando el espíritu? La verdad es que me aterroriza aceptar esto y comenzar a confirma que es cierto, pero no puedo, no podemos hacernos de la vista gorda" – Digo sosteniendo su mano.

Ella me devuelve el apretón "¿Es un hecho, no es así?". Asiento negándome a pronunciar las palabras, pero ella no calla- "Estas utilizando espíritu".

"Tendré que enfrentar el pasado Kate. No puedo hacer esto sin más usuarios espirituales, tarde o temprano deberé buscar a mi compañera de vinculo"

"Estamos juntas en esto ¿Lo sabes? – asiento – Bien, porque ahora yo soy tu familia y no pienso dejar que nadie quiera ocupar mi lugar" trata de bromear. Aun así, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que esto es algo que la aterra, el pensar que alguien pueda sacarla de mi vida le atemoriza.

"Jamás nadie podría reemplazarte u ocupar tu lugar Katherine, eres mi mejor amiga, mi hermana mi familia y te amo" aseguro abrazándola estrechamente – "Promete que tendré un año para esto, para buscarlos. Promete que tendré este año para tratar de manejar esto sin ellos"

"Ok. Pero si veo que la situación se nos sale de las manos yo misma te arrastrare de vuelta a Pensilvania"

"Es un trato" – digo dándole un casto, rápido y correspondido beso en los labios.

Estuvimos conversando el resto de la tarde sobre el plan que venía armando para comenzar a fortalecerme en la magia y que esta no me afectara como lo había hecho en las ocasiones anteriores cuando la use sin planearlo.

Despejo mi mente y bajo del auto pues mi acompañante se me ha adelantado.

"Rose, hay un paquete para ti".

Kate está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Qué raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada en Amazon. Kate me da el paquete y coge mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido a Rosemarie Ivashkov. Sonrió curiosa al notar la falta de señorita o señora. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mis padres o de la tía Tatiana.

"Seguramente será de mis padres".

"¡Ábrelo!" —exclama Kate nerviosa.

Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes.

Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, en tinta negra y una bonita caligrafía, se lee:

 _¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligroso? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?_

 _Las mujeres saben de lo que tienen que protegerse,_

 _Porque leen novelas que les cuentan cómo hacerlo…_

Reconozco la cita de _Tess_. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizá no sea casualidad… quizá sea deliberado. Miro los libros con atención. Tres volúmenes de _Tess, la de los d'Urberville_. Abro la cubierta de uno. En la primera página, en una tipografía antigua, leo:

London: Jack R. Olgood, McAlvaine and Co., 1891.

¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna. E inmediatamente sé quién me las ha mandado. Kate observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Coge la tarjeta.

"Primeras ediciones" —susurro.

"No… —dice abriendo los ojos incrédula—. ¿Grey?"

Asiento.

"No se me ocurre nadie más".

"¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?"

"Creo que es una advertencia… La verdad es que sigue previniéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es que me haya dedicado a tirarle la puerta abajo precisamente" —digo frunciendo el ceño.

"Sé que no quieres hablar más de él, Rose, pero no hay duda de que le interesas, te advierta o no. Además, con ese beso que dices que le diste debe estar loco, arrepentido por haberte rechazado en primer lugar".

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Christian Grey en la última semana. Bueno… sus ojos grises siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome, su maravilloso olor y la seda tibia que son sus labios. ¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para él.

"He encontrado una primera edición de _Tess_ en venta, en Nueva York, por catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber costado más" —me dice Kate consultando a su buen amigo Google. "Seguro que no nos interesa el dinero, aun así, es casi grosera la forma en la que me parece… disculpa si te molesta, pero parece que-

"Quiere comprar mi perdón" – interrumpo completando lo que quiere decir.

Asiente con el ceño fruncido.

"La cita… Tess se lo dice a su madre después de lo que le hace Alec d'Urberville".

"Lo sé —me contesta Kate, pensativa—. ¿Qué intenta decir?"

"Ni lo sé ni me importa. No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tan desconcertante como esta de alguna parte confusa del libro".

"¿El pasaje en el que Angel Clare la manda a la mierda?" —me pregunta Kate muy seria.

"Sí, ese" —le contesto riéndome.

Amo a Kate. Es leal y me apoya. Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor. Kate me ofrece una copa de champán.

"Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Seattle" —dice con una sonrisa.

"Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Seattle y por qué podamos conseguir un lugar pronto para mudarnos".

Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han salido a pillar una buena cogorza. José ha venido con nosotras. No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad. Mientras me bebo la séptima copa, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champán. Ni tampoco cuando de alguna manera eres un alcohólico en rehabilitación o eso era lo que Kate acababa de susurrarme.

"¿Y ahora qué, Rose?" —me grita José.

"Kate y yo nos vamos a vivir a Seattle. Estamos buscando un piso, por ahora permaneceremos en un hotel o algún departamento amueblado.

" _Dios mío_ , cómo viven algunos… Pero volveréis para mi exposición, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto, José. No me la perdería por nada del mundo" —le contesto sonriendo.

Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

"Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Rose" —me susurra al oído—. ¿Otro margarita?"

"José Luis Rodríguez… ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que lo estás consiguiendo. Hace mucho que no bebía —le digo riéndome—. Creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza. Voy a buscar una jarra para todos" – me aparto buscando huir de su abrazo.

"¡Más bebida, Rose!" —grita Kate.

Kate es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de Levi, un compañero de la clase de inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean. Solo tiene ojos para Kate, que se ha puesto un top minúsculo, vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos. Lleva el pelo recogido, con unos mechones rizados que le caen con gracia alrededor de la cara. Está despampanante, como siempre. Yo no me he quedado atrás con un vaquero que abraza cada una de mis curvas, una camiseta un dedo sobre mi ombligo y un par de botas negras de tacón hasta la rodilla.

Uf, me da vueltas la cabeza.

Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una buena idea.

Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie. Bien pensado, Rose. Me abro camino entre el gentío. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco. Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero. A ver… ¿cuál ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A José? Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Grey. Creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá lo despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros y el críptico mensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de él, debería dejarme en paz. Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda señal.

"¿Rosemarie?"

Le ha sorprendido que lo llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende estar llamándolo. A continuación, mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta cómo sabe que soy yo.

"¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros?" —le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

"Rosemarie, ¿estás bien? Tienes una voz rara" —me dice en tono muy preocupado.

"¿Rara? La rara no soy yo, sino tú"—le digo animada por el alcohol.

"Rosemarie, ¿has bebido?"

"¿A ti qué te importa? No quiero tus libros"

"Tengo… curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?"

"En un bar".

"¿En qué bar?" —me pregunta nervioso.

"Un bar de Portland".

"¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?"

"Ya me las apañaré".

La conversación no está yendo como esperaba.

"¿En qué bar estás?"

"¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros, Christian?"

"Rosemarie, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo".

Su tono es tan… tan dictatorial. El controlador obsesivo de siempre. Lo imagino como a un director de cine de los viejos tiempos, con pantalones de montar, un megáfono pasado de moda y una fusta. La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

"Eres tan… dominante" —le digo riéndome.

"Rose, contéstame: ¿dónde cojones estás?"

Christian Grey diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.

"En Portland… Bastante lejos de Seattle. De ti. Y no vuelvas a gritarme"

"¿Dónde exactamente?"

"Buenas noches, Christian".

"¡Rose!"

Cuelgo. Vaya, no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy bastante borracha, la verdad. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanzo en la cola. No puedo creer lo que he hecho, no puedo no recordar las veces que grite a Adrian cuando aún estábamos en la academia por este tipo de llamadas. Él utilizaría demasiado espíritu practicando con Lissa, posterior a esto se embriagaría para contrarrestar la oscuridad y en medio de la noche me llamaría balbuceando cosas sin sentido; yo me preocuparía por su estado deplorable y sigilosamente me fugaría de mi edificio para ir en su ayuda en la soledad de su habitación para visitantes de la academia. Solía terminar las llamadas con un _Voy a buscarte_ , mientras planeaba alguna manera de llegar hasta él. La cola ha avanzado y ya me toca. Observo embobada el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que ensalza las virtudes del sexo seguro. Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Christian Grey? Mierda. Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

"Hola" —digo en voz baja.

No había previsto que me llamara.

"Voy a buscarte" —me dice.

Y cuelga. Solo Christian Grey podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazador a la vez. Bueno también están mi madre, Abe, Dimitri Belikov y por supuesto, yo.

Maldita sea. Me subo los vaqueros. El corazón me late a toda prisa. ¿Viene a buscarme? Oh, no. Voy a vomitar… no… Estoy bien. Espera. Me estoy montando una película. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además, tardaría horas en llegar desde Seattle, y para entonces haría mucho que nos habríamos marchado. Me lavo las manos y me miro en el espejo. Estoy roja y ligeramente desenfocada.

Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

"Has tardado un siglo" —me riñe Kate—. "¿Dónde estabas? ¿Has tenido algún problema?"

"No, relájate. Solo haciendo cola para el baño".

José y Levi discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de béisbol de nuestra ciudad. José interrumpe su diatriba para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo.

"Kate, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire".

"¿Rose, quieres que te acompañe?" – cuestiona observando el bar como si buscara algo. Era obvio para mí lo que trataba de encontrar: algo que la alertara sobre la presencia de strigoi. Niego, diciéndole que todo estaba bien con la mirada. Asiente. "Solo cinco minutos".

Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir náuseas, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento un poco inestable. Aun así, más inestable de lo habitual.

Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de aparcamiento, soy consciente de lo borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que lo veo todo doble, como en las viejas reposiciones de los dibujos animados de _Tom y Jerry_. Creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Cómo he podido acabar así? Joder, parecen siglos desde mi última borrachera.

"Rose, ¿estás bien?".

José ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

"Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta" —le contesto sonriendo.

"Yo también" —murmura. Sus ojos oscuros me miran fijamente—. "¿Te echo una mano?" —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

"José, estoy bien. No pasa nada". Susurro empujándolo un poco, pero al parecer, no entiende el mensaje.

"Rose, por favor" —me susurra.

Me agarra y me acerca a él. Esto o va a terminar nada bien, no para él.

"José, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Sabes que me gustas, Rose. Por favor".

Realmente no quiero golpearlo, no me gustaría que nuestra amistad se rompa por algo como esto.

"No, José, para… No".

Lo empujo, logrando separarlo de mí. Puede que este un poco ebria, pero sigo siendo una dhampir; mi fuerza siempre será superior a la de cualquier humano.

"No quiero lastimarte, aléjate" grito en su dirección, su cuerpo a un paso de mí, su mano sujeta mi muñeca.

"Por favor, Rose, _cariño"_ —me susurra con los labios muy cerca de los míos. En un rápido movimiento que no esperaba me había atraído de nuevo contra su cuerpo. Cualquiera sabría que no debe acercarse cuando le grito que quiero sus manos fuera. Con una mano me mantiene pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme…!

Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulzón. Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a acercarse aún más.

"José, no" — digo pensando rápidamente en como golpearlo sin lastimarlo demasiado.

No quiero. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.

"Creo que la señorita ha dicho que no" —dice una voz tranquila en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

espero sus comentarios


	8. Chapter

Hola a todos.

Para comenzar quiero desearles un grandioso año.

Me paso para contarles que ya he escrito los próximos tres capítulos de esta historia, pero no podre subirlos todavía. Me he dado cuenta que para lograr lo que quiero algunas cosas deben ser cambiadas, no se alarmen, la mayor parte de correcciones sera en las fechas. Así que estaré ocupada revisando y corrigiendo cada capitulo, cuando estén listos eliminare los ya existentes y publicare los corregidos. Después de esto publicare los nuevos capítulos

Gracias por leer y su paciencia.

XOXO

EvreHavva


End file.
